Il segreto della piccola Rose
by GillianIsBack
Summary: Dodici anni dopo la fine della guerra contro Voldemort ci sono dei segreti che stanno per riaffiorare all'interno della antiche mura della prestigiosa scuola di Hogwarts..


**Disclaimer** \- Come tutti ben saprete non sono l'autrice di Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi dai romanzi e dai film tratti ed qui utilizzati sono di proprietà dell'unica e grande madre e padre della saga del maghetto, la scrittrice J. K. Rowling. A lei va la proprietà, mentre a me rimane la gioia di giocare un poco con i suoi personaggi.  
Per evitare polemiche avviso subito che ho giocato molto, modificando alcune caratteristiche di almeno tre personaggi, infatti in questa storia avremo una McGonagall un po' più giovane (per intendersi ai tempi della guerra di Hogwarts in questa fiction aveva 45 / 46 anni o quanto meno in apparenza fisicamente più giovane o nel mondo magico invecchiano meno in fretta o decidete voi) e di stirpe purosangue. Anche i figli di Hermione sono stati 'modificati' divenendo gemelli..  
Altra postilla, mi scuso se questa fiction contiene eventuali scorrettezze, sebbene sia fan di Harry Potter non sono laureata in potterologia e per questo potrei aver fatto errori per super fan considerati enormi :) Fatemeli notare e vedremo di correggerli.  
In ultimo, questa storia fa riferimento implicitamente ad una storia d'amore tra due donne. Se questo vi offende, non vi garba o quant'altro semplicemente saltate la lettura e la giornata di ognuno sarà sicuramente migliore!

Buona Lettura!

 **Un nuovo arrivo**

Dodici anni erano trascorsi dall'epica guerra che si era combattuta nella terra dei maghi e nelle sale del castello di Hogwarts che, nonostante questo, non aveva mai visto periodi di chiusura ed anche quell'anno, come ogni anno, si stava rianimando di studenti per l'inizio del nuovo termine scolastico.  
Della feroce battaglia che lì era stata combattuta non rimaneva più nulla se non un grande monumento alla memoria dei valorosi caduti posto al centro del cortile centrale, affinché le future generazioni di streghe e maghi che per quelle sale sarebbero transitati nel corso del loro percorso formativo, potessero non perdere mai il ricordo dei grandi sacrifici che erano stati compiuti dalle loro madri, dai loro padri, dai loro fratelli, sorelle ma anche da sconosciuti al fine di assicurare a tutti un futuro degno di essere vissuto e, nel limite del possibile, epurato dal Male che aveva generato la stessa battaglia.

La Direttrice di quell'antica scuola, la Minerva McGonagall che in prima persona aveva partecipato e combattuto valorosamente contro Voldemort ed i suoi alleati, stava rientrando al castello dopo aver concluso una breve visita al Ministero della Magia.  
Aveva appena appreso che quell'anno avrebbe dovuto affrontare un cambio all'interno del suo organico docenti e l'informazione le era appena stata comunicata dal Ministro Kingsley in persona, inutile dire quanto questa situazione la stesse rendendo oltremodo nervosa e quasi altrettanto indispettita: dopotutto, almeno per decenza e buon gusto, un nome avrebbe dovuto esserle comunicato almeno con un mese di anticipo e non il giorno prima dell'inizio dei corsi!  
Un nome, pensò poi ridendo ironicamente a tutta la questione, neanche un nome le era stato dato! _Un nuovo professore_ , aveva detto il Ministro senza mai pronunciare né un nome né un cognome né un soprannome, per Merlino!  
Riflettendo ancora su questa situazione critica che necessitava di immediata attenzione marciava sicura negli ampi corridoi della struttura che ormai poteva chiamare senza problemi casa. Passò attraverso a nugoli di studenti: al suo transito ogni gruppo zittiva e le porgeva i propri saluti, come risposta lei si limitava ad un regale chinar di capo.  
Giunta nel suo ufficio chiuse la porta ed il vociare degli studenti fu solo un lontano ricordi. Ora aveva bisogno di silenzio per raccogliere e riordinare i propri pensieri.

Si sedette alla grande scrivania che fu un tempo del suo illustre predecessore e grande amico Albus Dumbledore; guardò l'ora sul grande orologio a pendolo che stazionava alla destra dello scrittorio e decise che nell'attesa dell'arrivo del nuovo professore di Trasfigurazione, previsto da lì ad un quarto d'ora come comunicatole, _con scabroso anticipo_ pensò tra sé e sé nuovamente, dal Ministro Kingsley, c'era tutto il tempo per chiedere a Twinky un tè, con la speranza di riuscire finalmente a calmare il proprio stato d'animo, solo in apparenza calmo ed imperturbabile.  
Sotto la superficie nella realtà avrebbe voluto urlare il proprio dissenso ma per pudore ed educazione, applicando su di sé una rigida autodisciplina, si trattenne e rimase seduta leggendo distrattamente la mole di corrispondenza che le era stata consegnata quella mattina in attesa del ritorno di Twinky con il tè.

Il grande orologio a pendolo batté tre colpi ad indicare lo scoccare preciso delle tre del pomeriggio, quasi contemporaneamente dalla porta provenne il distinto suono del bussare di qualcuno: il suo appuntamento era arrivato, se non altro con puntualità.  
-Entri pure.  
La pesante porta in legno intarsiato si mosse scricchiolando e l'uscio fu varcato lentamente, quasi con timore, da una donna dai capelli color biondo rame ed in quel momento Minerva riconobbe quella persona e, sospirando davanti agli scherzi del fato, disse: -Bentornata a Hogwarts signora Weasley.  
Hermione arrossì e si accomodò in una delle sedie scolpite poste davanti alla scrivania della direttrice su invito muto della stessa, che con un gesto di mani gliene aveva indicata una.  
-La ringrazio Direttrice.  
Minerva rimase in silenzio per alcuni interminabili minuti, non fidandosi della sua stessa voce e temendo di tradire il suo reale stato d'animo ben celato sotto l'apparente fredda esteriorità. Quando fu certa che la sua situazione emotiva era ritornata saldamente sotto controllo ricominciò a parlare rompendo il pensante silenzio.  
-Signora Weasley, sono stata informata stamane che lei sarà la nostra nuova professoressa di Trasfigurazione, è corretto?  
-Si!- Hermione non era in grado di formulare frasi più complesse in quel preciso momento. Era da tre giorni che aveva appreso del suo cambio di assegnazione e la cosa l'aveva lasciata al quanto indispettita ed intimorita.  
Era infatti da più di undici anni che non incontrava la Direttrice di Hogwarts, volutamente aveva chiuso le porte della sua vita alla professoressa per tanti motivi e per altrettanti aveva deciso che quella era la decisione giusta da prendere, ma ora il destino le aveva giocato questo tranello e da questo punto doveva ripartire nuovamente, non che avesse altre possibilità.  
Minerva la strappò dai sui pensieri iniziando a parlare: -Signora Weasley, le ho preparato gli appunti sul programma che dovrà seguire, eventuali modifiche dovranno essere discusse con me e da me approvate. Per qualsiasi consiglio si senta libera di contattarmi.  
Hermione annuì, senza aprire bocca.  
-Un'ultima cosa, ho saputo che quest'anno inizieranno gli studi qui ad Hogwarts i suoi gemelli.- fece una pausa –Immagino che saprà trattarli come ogni altro studente senza favoritismi.  
Hermione arrossì un po' per la rabbia che quella frase le aveva causato. Certo era una madre, ma in primis quando in classe avrebbe dovuto essere una professoressa e il fatto stesso che la McGonagall si fosse sentita in dovere di ricordaglielo la indispettiva oltre modo.  
Inoltre una parte di lei non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi esposta sapendo che i suoi figli erano già all'interno del castello: quel giorno era il giorno che da undici anni temeva e che inesorabilmente aveva visto pian piano avvicinarsi.  
Stringendo i pugni rispose: -Direttrice McGonagall non si preoccupi, non vi saranno favoritismi né problematiche di nessun genere.  
Minerva annuì seriamente e concluse: -Perfetto, sono lieta di accoglierla nel nostro corpo docenti, ci rivedremo domani nel corso della cerimonia dell'Assegnazione alla Case. La professoressa Vector la accompagnerà ai suoi nuovi alloggi.  
-La ringrazio direttrice, arrivederci.  
Uscendo non sentì nessun saluto provenire dalla sua ex professoressa, ma sentì il suo sguardo bruciarle buchi nella schiena. Hermione rabbrividì, prima o poi quella calma sarebbe stata spazzata dalla potente tempesta che infuriava già sotto la superficie.

Minerva guardò la teiera e con un incantesimo la riscaldò, con mano tremante si versò una tazza di tè e cercò di accompagnarlo con una delle sue amate salamandre allo zenzero.  
Respirò profondamente, respirò più volte, quello che giaceva davanti al loro cammino si presentava come un anno molto _molto_ lungo e difficile.

Va detto che le due streghe non avevano più rapporti di nessun genere da circa tre mesi dopo la fine della guerra. Hermione aveva accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Ronald ed aveva lasciato alle sue spalle tutto il resto, l'amata mentore inclusa.  
Minerva dal canto suo, come sempre aveva fatto, appreso del matrimonio dei suoi ex alunni e constatato che il suo nome non figurava nella lista degli invitati seppellì la questione in un remoto angolo della sua mente ed a malincuore ci mise una grande e pesante pietra sopra.

 **L'assegnazione alle Case**

Gli alunni stavano riempiendo le quattro grandi tavolate che occupavano la sala da pranzo dell'antica scuola di magia.  
Minerva entrò dal fondo ed attraversò con passo deciso ed espressione seria l'ampia sala, diretta verso la grande tavolata dei professori che dominava l'intera stanza dal lato apposto all'ingresso principale.  
Nel percorrere quei cinquanta metri non si lasciò scappare l'occasione di riprendere qualche alunno maldestro che non le aveva lasciato strada e qualche gruppo di studenti troppo rumorosi.  
Con sommo piacere notò che il cappello era già stato posizionato su una sedia per la cerimonia ed alla sua sinistra era stato allestito il podio. Nelle sue mani portava la pergamena con i nomi dei nuovi arrivati.  
Il corpo docenti al completo aveva già preso posto e così, dopo aver scambiato qualche parola in merito all'organizzazione dell'evento con il suo vice, il professore Filius Flitwick, si voltò e posizionandosi dietro al podio lanciò un incantesimo per amplificare la voce ed iniziò dicendo: -Gentilmente signori prendete posto, se non siete ancora stati assegnati posizionatevi in piedi nel corridoio centrale. Tra cinque minuti inizieremo la cerimonia dell'Assegnazione alle Case.  
Interruppe l'incantesimo e si girò nuovamente verso Filius per discutere altre tre questioni che le premeva definire prima di continuare.  
Mentre parlava non poté fare a meno di notare che, seduta tra Poppy e Septima, vi era Hermione che vestiva la cappa da insegnante; una parte di lei avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma il pensiero fu velocemente dismesso quanto velocemente era apparso.

-Ben arrivati e ben tornati ad Hogwarts. Per chi non mi conosce il mio nome è Minerva McGonagall e sono la preside di questa prestigiosa ed antica scuola di magia alla quale voi tutti state avendo la favolosa opportunità di frequentare. A voi chiederemo molto nel corso degli anni che trascorrete con noi ma ricordate- fece una pausa per enfatizzare quanto più possibile il concetto- Tanto chiediamo quanto poi la vita saprà restituirvi in soddisfazioni e successi. Non perdiamo dunque altro tempo, immagino che tutti sarete molto curiosi di conoscere in che casa tra le nostre prestigiose quattro il Cappello vi assegnerà.  
Sorridendo, uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, iniziò ad elencare le quattro case e, mano a mano che procedeva dall'una all'altra faceva scendere sopra il tavolo della precedente gli stendardi della stessa, con somma sorpresa dei nuovi arrivati.  
La lista quell'anno era lunga e nome dopo nome il Cappello assegnava alla propria casa l'alunno comprendendone inclinazioni ed aspirazioni.  
-James Sirius Potter.- Chiamò Minerva osservando il ragazzino smilzo e moro che si stava avvicinando velocemente. Il figlio di Harry Potter, bambino che di fatto era il suo figlioccio e che in privato aveva avuto anche anni prima il permesso di chiamarla 'zia'.  
Il piccolo ragazzetto si sedette sulla sedia del Cappello e Minerva glielo mise in capo, dopodiché tutti ascoltarono: -Mmmmm… Un altro Potter! Grandi doti ti ha passato tuo padre: decisamente Gryffindor!  
James si alzò giubilante e corse verso il tavolo della sua casa, per poi rendersi conto che correre era proibito e dunque rallentare tatticamente prima di essere ripreso.  
Minerva avrebbe voluto sorridere davanti alla gioia del piccolo James ma sarebbe stato un favoritismo di qualche sorta e per cui si astenne.  
Scorse nella lista e, ritrovato il punto, proseguì con l'alunno successivo che fu assegnato alla casa degli Hufflepuff.  
-Hugo Weasley!  
Un ragazzino rosso di capelli e pieno di lentiggini, quasi la copia stampata del padre, uscì dal gruppo in attesa di assegnazione per avvicinarsi ed infine posizionarsi al fianco destro della sedia. Minerva, vedendo l'esitazione, lo invitò ad accomodarsi per poi posargli in capo il Cappello Parlante.  
-Abbiamo anche un giovane Weasley- disse soddisfatto il Cappello –un ragazzo ancora timido ma di grande coraggio che dovrà far sbocciare con i suoi compagni nella casa dei Gryffindor!  
Anche il piccolo Weasley perdette la timidezza e, con un enorme sorriso, si diresse a sedersi vicino all'amico James.  
Minerva sorrise segretamente ricordando quando al loro posto a quel tavolo erano appena arrivati i loro padri e, per Hugo, anche la madre.. ma quello ormai era un tempo lontano.  
-Rose Weasley!  
Minerva alzò gli occhi dalla pergamena e scansionò la sala per scovare l'altra figlia di Ronald e Hermione. Pochi instanti dopo la vide, rimase molto sorpresa nel non vedere una testa rossa, tratto tipico della grande famiglia Weasley, ma una capigliatura corvina formata da un mare di capelli mossi che ricordavano tanto quelli della piccola Hermione. La ragazzina era decisamente più alta del fratello ed aveva la pelle chiara senza lentiggini. Quando fu più vicina Minerva rimase sorpresa nel vedere un paio di occhi verde smeraldo incastonati nel perfetto volto della bambina.  
Perplessa ma senza mostrarlo fece accomodare la piccola e le posò il Cappello Parlante in testa: -Per Merlino!- esclamò il Cappello, lasciando tutti gli astanti stupiti ed attenti –Se il sangue non mente qui siede una promessa per il futuro. Tante doti: coraggio e lealtà, diligenza e determinazione, potrei quasi quasi assegnarti ai Ravenclaws.. No, non sia mai che faccia arrabbiare la scozzese.- Minerva a quell'affermazione si voltò di scatto verso il Cappello che di conseguenza iniziò a ridere mentre veniva trafitto da uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto incenerire. Sogghignando ancora qualche instante il Cappello concluse: -Per sangue e per indole la giovane Rose è una Gryffindor!  
La bambina si alzò e con un gran sorriso in viso andò con passo deciso verso gli amici James e Hugo. Minerva la seguì con lo sguardo per poi girarsi verso il Cappello Parlante che aveva ricominciato a ridere; si girò dunque verso Hermione che invece aveva il viso molto pallido mentre cercava di accennare un sorriso in direzione della figlia, si poteva facilmente capire però quanto nella realtà fosse molto scossa.  
Minerva era perplessa: qualcosa di molto strano stava presagendo il Cappello. Sangue? Nulla togliere ai Weasley ma la loro genealogia non era certo una delle migliori o delle più nobili nel mondo magico, senza considerare che la stessa Hermione era di origini Muggle, pensò tra sé e sé la preside.  
Inoltre, il Cappello l'aveva nominata: quel mascalzone aveva detto che 'altrimenti la scozzese si sarebbe arrabbiata'… Minerva riguardò Rose ed incrociò nuovamente il suo sguardo. Una rivelazione le si rovesciò addosso come una doccia fredda. Strinse la mascella e si girò verso Hermione che ora la stava guardando con sguardo terrorizzato, rimase fredda, fece un profondo respiro e proseguì come nulla fosse nella cerimonia, quello non era il momento per indulgere in ulteriori indagini.

La cerimonia era finalmente conclusa e tutti gli alunni, scortati dai rispettivi prefetti, si stavano spostando dalla grande sala da pranzo alla sala comune della propria casa.  
Minerva si stava attardando immersa in una discussione riguardante la nomina di altri due prefetti per confraternita con il vice Filius, diciamo che i due avevano divergenti opinioni.  
Poppy invece stava parlando animatamente con Hermione ed insieme si stavano incamminando verso l'uscita laterale della sala mensa, quella riservata ai soli docenti ed al personale autorizzato.  
Sul loro tragitto incrociarono preside e vice e furono fermate da quest'ultimo che, rivolgendosi ad Hermione, esclamò: -Professoressa Weasley ha dei figli stupendi. Hugo è la copia di suo padre mentre la piccola Rose è una bambina di una bellezza unica.  
Hermione arrossì vivacemente e, schiarendosi la voce per uscire dall'imbarazzo, cercò di rispondere: -La ringrazio professor Flitwick, sono due ragazzini molto uniti, speriamo che rimangano tali per sempre.  
Poppy proseguì: -Mia cara Hermione, come già ti stavo chiedendo, perché non ce li hai mai presentati prima?  
Davanti a quella domanda la giovane professoressa si trovò ad un punto morto. Già? Pensò.. Perché? La risposta era chiarissima nella sua mente ma purtroppo non poteva essere rivelata così, doveva trovare una bugia credibile, ma non era nella sua natura mentire così spudoratamente.  
Non trovando risposta Poppy decise di proseguire nella sua linea di domande: -Il caro Harry ci ha portato più volte suo figlio James. Che caro cucciolo d'uomo il piccolo Potter! In ogni caso Hermione te lo devo proprio dire, la piccola Rose ha degli occhi stupendi, un verde così intenso e pulito. Sai, in poche persone ho visto un verde così cristallino e di ragazzini ne ho visti tanti..  
Hermione, se possibile, arrossì ancora di più e, abbassando il capo, rispose ritrovando la parola: -Si, è stata una sorpresa anche per noi, non avremmo immaginato che nostra figlia potesse avere gli occhi color smeraldo, ma Ron mi ha assicurato che il suo bisnonno aveva gli occhi di quel colore.  
Mentre parlava poteva percepire fisicamente lo sguardo della direttrice cha ancora non aveva proferito una singola parola.  
Poppy, imperterrita, proseguì: -Cara Minerva tu cosa ne pensi dei nostri nuovi tre Gryffindor? Saranno gli eredi provetti del Golden Trio?  
Minerva, rivolgendo la sua piena attenzione alla professoressa Pomfrey rispose con tono glaciale: -Spero solo non cerchino di rivivere le avventure dei loro genitori inventando qualche impavida bravata. Di Golden Trio è meglio per tutti che ve figuri solo uno negli annali di Hogwarts, per più di una ragione.  
Poppy ridacchiò, Hermione per un attimo ebbe il coraggio di rialzare lo sguardo verso la preside ma, non appena incrociò quello di lei, lo riabbassò immediatamente e rivolse la sua attenzione a Filius che ancora, dopo aver aperto il discorso, non aveva parlato.  
Il mezzo goblin infatti si stava accarezzando pensieroso il mento quando poi, come se stesse pensando ad alta voce, disse: -Stasera il Cappello Parlante si è comportato in modo singolare alquanto mentre sceglieva la casa per Rose. Ero sicuro che avrebbe voluto assegnare la piccola alla casa dei Ravenclaw ma poi.. –rifletté nuovamente –Poi ha deciso che 'per non far arrabbiare la scozzese'- e si girò ad osservare la reazione di Minerva che già lo stava guardando con occhi freddi come l'inverno, che non lo fecero desistere dal proseguire anzi! –e per ragioni di sangue. Sangue di una casata potente lasciava intendere, era decisamente da destinarsi ai Gryffindor. Minerva non sei rimasta stupita anche tu?  
Minerva quasi ringhiando rispose: -Sono sicura che dopo tutti questi anni vi sia la necessità di verificare l'incantesimo del Cappello Parlante perché non capisco proprio cosa abbia voluto dire con quelle parole e con quelle risate scapestrate.  
Poppy stringendo Hermione in un piccolo abbraccio laterale intervenne: -Ma si il Cappello è strano, ha i suoi metodi ma si sa, lui legge ciò che noi non possiamo leggere così facilmente.  
Filius e Hermione annuirono anche se il professor Flitwick ancora non era appagato, ma osservando il comportamento della preside, la scozzese McGonagall, ultima figlia di un'illustre stirpe di maghi che si diceva addirittura discendere da Merlino stesso, decise di tener per sé eventuali ulteriori commenti.  
Hermione dal canto suo prese al volo quel momento di stallo per accomiatarsi velocemente dal gruppo e ritirarsi per la notte.  
Minerva cercò di fare lo stesso poco dopo, voltandosi però nella direzione opposta per uscire dalla porta principale, ma una mano la fermò e fu così costretta a girarsi verso chi reclamava in modo così maleducato la sua attenzione.  
Era la cara Poppy che, guardandola con espressione seria negli occhi, le disse: -Mia cara Minerva, il Cappello si riferiva a te quando parlava della scozzese, questo è chiaro a tutti.  
Minerva rispose con un impercettibile cenno del capo e guardò la strega medica come sfidandola a proseguir oltre. Ovviamente il loro rapporto era ormai decennale e la cara Poppy se doveva dire una cosa non era certo persona che se la teneva lì ferma sulla punta della lingua: -Prima ho mentito, quel verde è proprio identico alla tua tonalità di occhi, il che è molto strano. Non è forse frutto di una maledizione lanciata secoli addietro ai McGonagall da un clan rivale?  
Minerva la guardò fissa, in silenzio, poi si voltò e scrutò anche Filius che pure la guardava intento in attesa di ricevere una risposta in merito.  
Pensò e pensò velocemente e poi scrollando le spalle disse: -Si, ma questo non credo vieti che il fato o, come li chiamano i muggle, i geni possano ricreare in un essere vivente quello che per il mio clan è sempre stato un carattere distintivo, nel bene e nel male. In ogni caso non ricamerei troppo sopra ad un paio di occhi o sopra le parole di un Cappello. Detto ciò signori vi auguro una buona serata.  
Senza attendere risposta si girò e si incamminò veloce lungo la navata centrale per poi sparire nella penombra del corridoio esterno.  
Filius e Poppy, rimasti fermi ad osservare la scena si guardarono negli occhi e, quasi contemporaneamente, dissero: -Qualcosa di strano si agita sotto questa calma superficie.  
Ed anche loro si augurarono buona notte, andando ognuno verso i propri alloggi e cercando di non porre troppa attenzione a quella strana situazione che si era venuta a creare.

 **Un piccolo felino**

L'anno scolastico era entrato nel vivo, ad un mese dall'inizio dei corsi infatti tutti gli studenti avevano ricominciato di buon passo gli studi e le vacanze trascorse erano ormai solo un lontano ricordo. Anche i nuovi alunni si erano ben ambientati nella loro nuova quotidianità.  
Quella sera Minerva stava rientrando dalla biblioteca quando sentì dei rumori sospetti provenire dal corridoio vicino, il coprifuoco era già in vigore e dunque decise di indagare andando silenziosamente a verificare la natura di tale brusio.  
Sorprese James e Rose seduti in un angolo buio a leggere a lume di bacchetta una vecchia pergamena. Uscì allora dall'ombra ed illuminò con un incanto a giorno i due fanciulli esclamando: -Cosa state facendo nei corridoi dopo il coprifuoco? È forse il vostro permesso quello?  
Poco mancò che ai due ragazzini non venne un coccolone e, schizzando in piedi con un sol balzo, risposero in coro: -No preside McGonagall!  
-Tornate subito al dormitorio.  
I due fecero per girarsi quando una voce li fermò: -Non così in fretta. Cosa stavate facendo?  
James e Rose, con il cuore ormai al galoppo dalla paura, si voltarono lentamente per rispondere alla domanda guardando in faccia, come richiesto dall'etichetta e dalla buona educazione, la loro adirata interlocutrice.  
Rose, deglutendo il proprio timore iniziò: -Io e James stavamo facendo una ricerca.  
Minerva annuì al fine di farla proseguire, come previsto la ragazzina proseguì: -Si, una ricerca sui nostri genitori e così, non avendo avuto tempo oggi di terminarla, abbiamo deciso di completarla qui questa sera.  
Minerva annuì ed estese la mano per richiedere la pergamena che ora era stretta saldamente nelle mani di Rose, quando vide che la ragazzina non sembrava reagire la riprese verbalmente: -Signorina Weasley, mi dia la pergamena subito o dobbiamo aspettare qui in piedi per tutta la notte?  
Come se le fosse stato chiesto di scattare sull'attenti Rose si raddrizzò e passò l'incartamento alla mano in attesa, che prima la afferrò e poi la srotolò per leggerne velocemente il contenuto.  
-Potete andare, questa per il momento rimane con me- disse Minerva mentre riponeva il sequestro nel mantello. –Signori vi informo che dieci punti verranno tolti ai Gryffindor, per cui la prossima volta che vi vengono questo tipo di idee, valutatele con molta cautela o utilizzate la sala comune per le vostre.. ricerche.  
I ragazzini annuirono e come fossero sui blocchi di partenza scapparono veloci verso i loro rispettivi dormitori salutando nel mentre la direttrice che, annullato l'incanto luminoso, era tornata a nascondersi nel buio del corridoio.  
Quello che non potevano sapere era che un piccolo felino tigrato grigio e dagli occhi verdi come una foglia li stava seguendo nell'ombra fino al punto delle scale nella torre dei Gryffindor in cui le direzioni per il dormitorio maschile e quello femminile si separano.  
Dopo qualche instante di riflessione il piccolo felino decise di seguire la piccola Rose, che ignara stava correndo svelta verso il suo letto. Da un punto nascosto la osservò a lungo mentre terminava i preparativi per la notte, sempre cercando di non invadere troppo la privacy della piccola, e continuò ad osservarla per un'ora da quando finalmente si addormentò.  
Minerva era incuriosita oltremodo dalla piccola Weasley, le parole del Cappello erano state una rivelazione peculiare così come peculiare era stata la reazione del dipinto di Albus quando ella le aveva riportato l'accaduto.  
Quel vecchio burlone e mangiatore di granite al limone aveva iniziato a ridere e, tra una sghignazzata e l'altra, aveva iniziato a ripeterle: -La mia micetta, ah! La mia micetta, ah!  
Ovviamente a quel punto Minerva esasperata l'aveva lasciato solo spostandosi in un'altra stanza con la speranza di non essere seguita. Fortunatamente il dipinto di Albus era troppo impegnato a ridere ed a ripetere la propria litania che non la seguì lasciandola sola e frustrata con i suoi pensieri.  
Ed ora che era lì nel dormitorio dei Gryffindor e che tutte le ragazze si erano addormentate profondamente, guardandosi in giro circospetta ed estendendo i propri acuiti sensi felini, decise di avvicinarsi salendo sul letto della piccola Rose.  
Camminando con attenzione per non schiacciare col le zampine il corpo della ragazzina nascosto sotto le pesanti coperte, arrivò sul cuscino e lì si sedette per osservarla meglio completamente rapita dai propri pensieri.  
La piccola Weasley tutto aveva tranne che le fattezze di una Weasley, anzi.. se avesse avuto i capelli lisci sarebbe stata la copia esatta di Minerva alla sua età. Ma come era stato possibile che la figlia di Ronald e Hermione le assomigliasse così tanto?  
Un brivido le fece rizzare il pelo lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale, coda inclusa; era da un mese che un pensiero ricorrente le infestava la mente, ma aveva troppo paura anche solo a pensarlo, figurarsi ad esprimerlo ad alta voce.  
Sospirò davanti alla sua impotenza e decise che era giunto il momento anche per lei di andare a ritirarsi nelle sue stanze. Fu così che prima di lasciare il letto della piccola Rose decise di slancio di darle un bacio della buona notte, o meglio una leccata trovandosi nella sua forma di animago, sulla fronte della piccola.  
Quello che non poteva immaginare era che dopo aver concluso la sua missione con successo la ragazzina decidesse di stiracchiarsi per poi afferrarla in un abbraccio. Un miagolio strozzato le scappò dalla gola mentre il panico iniziò a salirle, pensò velocemente al da farsi e decise che l'unica cosa sensata non era certo il divincolarsi verso la libertà con il rischio di svegliare Rose che dormiva ora in un sonno leggero, ma con l'amino in pace si mise quanto più comoda in quella stretta micidiale ed iniziò a fare delle dolci fusa. Rose sorrise nel sonno e dopo qualche minuto sprofondò nuovamente in un oblio più profondo, che permise a Minerva di sgusciare dalla presa dell'alunna e fuggire come se il fuoco fosse alle sue calcagna verso i suoi alloggi.

Hermione si era adattata favolosamente alla nuova vita da insegnante ed anzi, aveva scoperto che quello era un lavoro che la appassionava moltissimo. Inoltre i suoi figli stavano avendo risultati ottimi in quasi tutte le materie, solo Hugo ogni tanto soffriva di cali di attenzione e tendeva a distrarsi troppo nel corso delle lezioni e per questo l'aveva ripreso già più volte. Inoltre aveva un'avversione al volo che l'aveva fatto diventare il caso disperato della povera Rolanda che tentava e ritentava con lui, ma attualmente senza molto successo.  
Rose invece era la prima della classe, aveva imparato molte cose con naturalezza e con una facilità che Hermione stessa non aveva mai provato. Si era anche iscritta nella squadra di Quidditch e si stava allenando con gli altri membri del team, si vociferava che presto sarebbe diventata il loro cercatore perché era abilissima nel volo, veloce e spericolata. Insomma le doti del cercatore ideale incarnate.  
Hermione sospirò, queste non erano certo doti che poteva aver ereditato da lei o Ron, infatti tutti e due amavano il Quidditch ma nessuno dei due aveva mai avuto particolari doti da utilizzare in questo sport, a meno che si voglia considerare il tentativo di Ronald di giocare nel ruolo di portiere.  
Era sabato mattina e Hermione stava preparando la colazione per lei e per i suoi figli nelle sue stanze a Hogwarts, una piccola eccezione che le era stata concessa da Minerva dopo una lunga fila di intercessioni da parte di Poppy e Filius, che avendo preso a cuore la faccenda avevano dovuto con molta fatica convincere la dura scozzese a muovere un passo in favore della giovane professoressa Weasley, uscendo dal suo fermo e granitico diniego.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta la distolse dalle sue divagazioni mentali riportandola alla realtà: -Avanti.  
La stanza fu subito animata dai ragazzini che entrarono correndo ad abbracciare la loro amata mamma, privilegio che era loro concesso solo il sabato e solo in quell'occasione, mentre per i restanti sei giorni e mezzo della settimana Hermione era per loro solo la professoressa Weasley, per quanto strano potesse sembrare.  
-Ragazzi miei, come è andata la vostra settimana?  
Hugo sorrise e rispose: -Benissimo! Ieri ho fatto guadagnare dieci punti ai Gryffindor durante la lezione di Pozioni. Peccato che Rose ce ne abbia fatti perdere dieci mercoledì sera..- un calcio impattò sullo stinco del giovane Weasley che ululò il suo disappunto.  
-Sei una spia! Mi avevi promesso che non l'avresti detto!- esclamò la ragazzina alquanto stizzita. Hugo dal canto suo aveva iniziato a ridere di gusto: ogni tanto anche sua sorella doveva prendersi qualche strigliata.  
Hermione cercò di calmare i fratelli che ora stavano bisticciando rimbalzandosi frasi e piccoli insulti.  
-Insomma, ora basta! Rose cosa hai fatto?  
-Mamma, ero solo con James in corridoio a leggere una pergamena che avevamo trovato in biblioteca.  
-Rose, per una cosa del genere non vengono dati punti di demerito, mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?  
-Potevano essere passate da un po' le nove di sera.  
-Ah ecco! Eravate nei corridoi dopo il coprifuoco e senza autorizzazione dunque. Chi vi ha trovati?  
-La preside McGonagall, e ci ha anche sequestrato la pergamena e non ce l'ha ancora restituita e poi noi dobbiamo anche riportarla in biblioteca ..  
-Rose stai tranquilla, la preside non ti farà prendere rimproveri dalla signora Pince.  
Rose ci pensò un po' per poi chiedere facendosi coraggio: -Mamma, James mi ha detto che la preside è la sua zia adottiva, come mai noi non l'avevamo mai conosciuta prima?  
Hermione guardò la figlia spiazzata dalla domanda, spostò lo sguardo prima su Rose e poi su Hugo che ugualmente la stavano osservando con sguardo attento ed in curiosa attesa di una sua risposta in merito.  
-Figli miei cosa volete che vi dica, semplicemente dopo la guerra abbiamo perso i contatti.  
-Mamma ma è vero che era la tua professoressa preferita?  
Hermione fu nuovamente spiazzata ed arrossì vivamente, per nascondere la sua reazione emotiva ai figli si girò per spostare il vassoio con le tazze da tè e ci mise qualche instante in più del necessario per completare la semplice operazione.  
-Rose, si hai ragione. Era la mia professoressa preferita e mi è anche stata molto vicina per un certo periodo dopo la fine della guerra. Però dovete capire che tante volte nella vita può accadere che dei bei rapporti, per una serie di ragioni, si interrompano o si modifichino e così è successo anche al nostro.. Più o meno questo è quanto, però amori come mai mi fate queste domande?  
Rose sbuffò e dopo aver morsicato un biscottino allo zenzero, rispose: -Così, stavo parlando con James e mi ha fatto venire questa curiosità.  
-Ho capito, ora sei appagata?  
-Non saprei, diciamo che per ora si.  
Hermione tirò un respiro di sollievo ed ora che l'argomento taboo sembrava essere finalmente chiuso cominciò a servire il tè ed a discutere di argomenti più tranquilli, come gli eventi scolastici della settimana appena trascorsa, del gufo ricevuto due giorni prima da Ronald che li informava che si trovava in viaggio per la terra dei draghi in missione per il Ministero della Magia e del campionato scolastico di Quidditch, del quale una partita si sarebbe disputata l'indomani mattina.  
Erano trascorsi così venti minuti tranquilli di chiacchiere famigliari quando la piccola Rose se ne uscì dal blu con un'altra affermazione che fece sobbalzare la giovane madre sulla sedia: -Sai mamma, l'altra notte mi sono svegliata e sul mio cuscino c'era un grosso gattone tigrato con gli occhi verdi come i miei, mi stava guardando e poi mi ha leccato la fronte ed io l'ho abbracciato forte forte.  
Hermione sbiancò e con un fil di voce ebbe la forza di chiedere alla figlia: -E lui cosa ha fatto?  
-Ha iniziato a fare le fusa e poi non so perché mi sono riaddormentata e la mattina dopo non c'era più.  
Hugo sbuffò e guardando la sorella con fare di scherno le ribadì il suo pensiero: -Rose te l'ho già detto che per me te lo sei sognato e comunque anche James quella sera era talmente spaventato dal vostro incontro nel corridoio che ha fatto molta fatica ad addormentarsi.  
-Non me lo sono sognata Hugo! Io ero lì e saprò se ho abbracciato o meno un gatto, l'ho sentito ed aveva il pelo morbidissimo!  
Hermione, ritrovata finalmente la voce, intervenne nuovamente tra i gemelli che stavano ricominciando a bisticciare: -Ragazzi va bene, ok. Hugo se Rose dice che il gatto era vero sarà stato vero. Magari è l'animale di qualche tua compagna di dormitorio che ancora non hai avuto l'opportunità di conoscere. Io stessa avevo un grande gattone tigrato quando mi trovavo come studentessa qui a Hogwarts.  
-No mamma, nessuno nel dormitorio ha un gatto con gli occhi verdi come i miei.- poi si fermò e si mosse un po' a destra ed a sinistra come se stesse coccolando un animale invisibile tra le braccia – Mamma era così carino! Morbido come un batuffolo.  
Hermione, mentre guardava la figlia, aveva il cuore impegnato nel tentativo di uscirle dal petto: con che coraggio avrebbe potuto dire alla sua piccola che con molta probabilità quel bel micio tigrato dagli occhi verdi non era nient'altro che l'animago della preside McGonagall. Il che però le lasciava aperta un'altra domanda, ossia cosa stesse facendo la preside in camera di sua figlia nella sua forma di animago.. Una cosa però era certa: non sarebbe andata a chiederglielo anzi la politica di 'evitare a tutti i costi la preside McGonagall' stava funzionando benissimo ed i loro incontri si limitavano allo stretto necessario, a qual fine cambiare?  
-Rose piccola, secondo me ti conviene smettere di pensare al gatto ed iniziare a pensare di mangiare quel pancake prima che tuo fratello te lo faccia sparire.. come per magia.  
-Ok mamma- rispose Rose accantonando nuovamente il discorso gatto, per quel momento.

 **Un torneo di Quidditch?**

Minerva e Filius avevano un sabato ricco di appuntamenti, il primo era l'incontro che stavano avendo con un sottosegretario del ministero della magia per organizzare un torneo di Quidditch tra le quattro squadre studentesche di Hogwarts e quattro squadre di professionisti.  
L'idea era molto bella, anche se Filius temeva che gli alunni potessero subire sonore sconfitte. Minerva dal canto suo era molto più ottimista: la grinta e la voglia di vincere dei ragazzi gli avrebbero sicuramente condotti quanto meno ad una prestazione dignitosa.  
Il trio stava definendo i due giorni in cui si sarebbe svolta la prima manifestazione ed insieme alle date vi erano da definire tante altre cose: come distribuire ed organizzare gli spazi da destinarsi alla stampa, agli ospiti, ai dirigenti, ai dignitari e non in ultimo anche agli studenti. Insomma, bisognava gettare le basi organizzative per un grande evento promosso per la prima volta con la speranza che non fosse anche l'ultima, ma la prima di una lunga serie.  
Quasi un'ora di scambio fitto d'opinioni stava sfibrando i partecipanti e quindi di comune e tacito accordo cercarono di arrivare ad un punto d'incontro smussando le proprie idee e andando quanto più gli uni vero gli altri.  
Minerva, dunque, si alzò dalla sua scrivania e la circumnavigò fino ad arrivare davanti al grande dipinto di Dumbledore e, guardando il caro amico che dalla sua posizione privilegiata aveva osservato la situazione taciturno, concluse: -Abbiamo deciso dunque, il torneo si terrà tra un mese nel corso del fine settimana della prima di novembre. Monteremo un enorme schermo dove proietteremo le partite permettendo a tutti gli alunni e a chiunque altro non riuscirà a trovare posto nel nostro campo di Quidditch. Le tribune dello stadio invece saranno aperte ed a disposizione solo dei giocatori, degli inviati del ministero, dei professori che non saranno addetti alla cura degli alunni e degli addetti stampa che vorrete invitare. Organizzeremo poi nella sala mensa un punto di ristoro togliendo i tavoli in modo tale da avere molto più spazio, ne lasceremo solo uno per appoggiare le varie vivande. Per ora dovremmo aver concluso. Il resto lo definiremo in itinere.  
Filius e l'altro mago la guardarono ed annuirono, tutti erano soddisfatti dall'accordo raggiunto e quindi la macchina organizzativa poteva mettersi in moto.  
Soddisfatto l'inviato del Ministero della Magia si accommiatò per far ritorno subito dal Ministro Kingsley stesso per comunicare l'esito positivo dell'appuntamento.  
Minerva si intrattenne ancora un paio di minuti con il suo vice Filius per concordare un collegio docenti e non docenti straordinario per il pomeriggio stesso; prima avrebbero iniziato con i preparativi meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.

Tutto il corpo docenti e non si era riunito nella sala del collegio, Minerva sedeva sulla grande sedia a capo tavola ed osservava in silenzio tutto il personale di Hogwarts che prendeva posizione per poter dare inizio alla riunione straordinaria.  
Un lieve brusio regnava nella stanza, tutti erano molto curiosi riguardo alle motivazione che avevano richiesto la loro così improvvisa convocazione ed ovviamente, come capita sempre in questi casi, ognuno aveva la sua teoria in merito e la condivideva rumorosamente con i vicini.  
Minerva, constatato che tutti erano finalmente seduti e più o meno pronti, iniziò i lavori: -Benvenuti, grazie di aver risposto così in fretta a quest'invito. Immagino che sarete tutti molto curiosi di scoprire quale importante notizia ci ha portato a convocarvi con tanta fretta.- fece una pausa e sorrise osservando le reazioni dei vari astanti, quasi tutti molto interessati, tranne qualche rara eccezione.  
-Quest'oggi io ed il professor Flitwick abbiamo avuto un incontro con un inviato del Ministero della Magia all'interno del quale abbiamo discusso e steso i primi accordi per l'organizzazione del primo torneo di Quidditch tra le nostre squadre studentesche e una controparte di altre quattro squadre composte da professionisti.  
A questa affermazione dalla sala si alzò un gran brusio, le reazioni erano delle più disparate ma per lo più tutti quanti sembravano molto emozionati ed elettrizzati alla notizia; insomma, tutti tranne la povera strega medica Poppy Pomfrey che invece si era messa entrambe le mani sulla bocca e, quasi ossessivamente, aveva iniziato a scuotere la testa in negazione. La professoressa Sinistra aveva iniziato a parlarle in tono gentile per calmare il profondo stato di agitazione in cui la dottoressa era sprofondata, ma sembrava arrecarle poco beneficio.  
Minerva, che ovviamente si era accorta ed aveva immaginato fino a troppo bene le motivazioni della reazione della cara Poppy, rivolgendosi alla strega medica disse: -Mia cara Poppy, credo che non dovremmo eccedere nel preoccuparci con così largo anticipo in merito ad eventuali infortuni.. dopotutto è Quidditch, può capitare che qualcuno qui o lì si romba un osso, ma poi tutto torna come prima grazie alla tua riconosciuta abilità di guaritrice.- disse sorridendo.  
Poppy, scuotendo per l'ultima volta il capo, rispose: -Minerva, ho visto più ossa rotte dal Quidditch che da qualsiasi altra motivazione. Ma per un solo momento avete considerato che state per mettere i nostri ragazzi contro delle squadre di professionisti? Giocano duro quelli.- concluse indicando un punto non precisato a mezz'aria con la mano.  
Madam Hooch colse l'occasione per intervenire: -Anche i nostri ragazzi giocano duro e sapranno certamente difendersi a dovere! Potremmo in ogni caso limitare l'inserimento di bolidi.. molti incidenti vengono causati proprio da quel tipo di palla.  
Minerva rifletté ed annuì, guardando Poppy come per chiederle se questo le bastava, ovviamente la strega medica rispose a parole allo sguardo della preside ed amica: -No, ovviamente non sarà sufficiente ma credo proprio che mi dovrò far bastare questa misura preventiva e continuare a vivere preparandomi al peggio.  
Tutto il consiglio professori insieme al personale non docente iniziò a ridere davanti alla dedizione e preoccupazione di Poppy, Merlino sa che forse non abbia ragione ma almeno, Minerva sorrise, per il momento la professoressa Sybill non aveva ancora divinato riguardo alla morte di nessuno.  
Il resto della riunione si sviluppò nel dividere i compiti per i preparativi nonché per sviluppare un primo abbozzo di piano per quei due giorni così impegnativi. La riunione si concluse entro un'ora e mezza dal suo inizio ed ogni professore poté tornare alle proprie attività.

 **La curiosità è gatto**

Hermione stava accompagnando la professoressa di Erbologia, la signora Ponoma Sprout, verso le grandi serre a sud di Hogwarts quando con la coda dell'occhio intravide un gatto correre veloce nella stessa direzione ma utilizzando un percorso più riservato e nascosto. Pensò di aver avuto le allucinazioni, sicuramente tutto era causato dalla conversazione avuta quella mattina con la figlia.  
-Hermione va tutto bene? Ti ho chiesto di accompagnarmi per darti l'occasione di sporcarti un po' le mani e distrarti un po'. Non mi sembri così viva come quando eri una studentessa, sei spenta ultimamente.  
Hermione sorrise, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'ultimo punto in cui le era sembrato di osservare lo sfuggente felino, e rispose: -Grazie Ponoma, si mi fa piacere venire a darti una mano. Sarà una piacevole distrazione!  
-Ne sono felice! Sai cosa non ti ho raccontato? Avresti dovuto vedere tuo figlio Hugo nel corso della lezione con le mandragole- ridacchiò –è stato esilarante.- ed iniziò a raccontare quanto accadde con dovizia di particolari.  
Hermione la ascoltava con interesse ma lasciava che l'occhio viaggiasse veloce sulla campagna che cingeva Hogwarts, era bellissima come se la ricordava e finalmente era anche tranquilla e sicura per gli studenti, che potevano passare dei pomeriggi a cercar erbe per le pozioni od ad avvistare strane creature magiche o meno. Parlando di creature cercò di localizzare nuovamente il gatto che aveva attenzionato pocanzi ma non vi riuscì più, sembrava sparito nel nulla o, forse e più semplicemente, non era mai esistito.  
Scrollò le spalle e se mise i guanti per iniziare con il proprio compito di supporto alle operazioni programmate della precisa professoressa Sprout.

Dall'interno di un grosso vaso di erba gatta, cresciuta smisuratamente alta, ben acquattato come fosse un incursore di un esercito in manovra giaceva l'animago della professoressa McGonagall che aveva deciso di trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio ad osservare la nuova professoressa di Trasfigurazione.  
Dall'inizio dell'anno avevano avuto pochi momenti di interazione, per loro fortuna, poiché era chiaro che oggi non ci sarebbe stato il boom, domani anche non ci sarebbe stato il boom.. ma dopodomani il boom sarebbe stato certo.  
Però, nonostante tutto Minerva traeva grande piacere nell'osservare la sua ex studentessa muoversi nel mondo da professoressa, anche se lei sarebbe stata molto più contenta se non avesse mai sposato quel Ronald Weasley, ma ormai quel che era stato fatto era stato fatto e c'erano anche due bellissimi bambini che avevano coronato i sogni d'amore della giovane – _Amore_ , pensò con un brivido.  
Mentre ragionava si ricordò di essere un gatto ed annusò l'erba all'interno della quale si era accomodata e l'istinto fu così forte da imporle di mangiarne qualche filo, già sapeva che si era assicurata un paio di feline sessioni definite per pudore 'fare la palla di pelo' e scosse la testa, istinto..  
Riprese dunque nella sua più umana opera di osservazione silenziosa.

 **Il Sabato della Famiglia**

Il sabato dedicato alla famiglia era arrivato anche quest'anno. Questa era una nuova iniziativa che era stata introdotta tre anni prima a Hogwarts dal Ministero della Magia, col fine di dare la possibilità ai piccoli maghi di essere vicini alla propria famiglia anche durante il corso del primo quadrimestre, che non prevedeva rientri a casa.

La Preside in un primo momento fu contrariata nell'apprendere dell'iniziativa a causa dell'ingente via vai di genitori ed alunni che questa avrebbe generato, però dopo che il primo evento si era rivelato non solo un grande successo, ma si era svolto senza intoppi, incidenti né imprevisti, aveva iniziato a vivere quella giornata con un altro spirito. Anche quel giorno si sentiva molto positiva pensando alle attività che la attendevano e, mentre sorseggiava il suo tè mattutino prima di raggiungere il resto della scuola nella grande sala per la colazione, osservava con speranza e affetto il cortile centrale del castello e le distese versi all'orizzonte.

-Rose corri! Non ti aspetteremo per tutta la mattina!- urlarono James ed Hugo mentre già si stavano spostando verso le scale.  
-Arrivo! Non sapete che una ragazza ha bisogno del suo tempo per prepararsi?- rispose Rose con tutta la calma del mondo mentre usciva dal dipinto della Signora Grassa. Di tutta risposta la coppia di ragazzini le fecero una linguaccia che lei scrollò via con fare altero e, vedendo che i due erano rimasti come imbambolati intenti quant'erano nell'atteggiarsi da marmocchi, decise di scattare come una lepre e superarli, scapicollandosi giù dalle scale a tutta velocità. Ovviamente i due non ci misero molto a capire che per l'ennesima volta erano stati soggiogati dall'amica e si gettarono all'inseguimento come se il fuoco fosse alle loro calcagna.  
Tutti e tre, ma in realtà tutti gli alunni, erano felicissimi per la giornata che li attendeva, oggi i loro genitori sarebbero venuti a Hogwarts ed insieme avrebbero fatto delle attività divertenti ed in ogni caso avrebbero trascorso del tempo con i loro cari e questo era un dono nel corso del primo quadrimestre, dove normalmente i rapporti tra genitori e figli si limitavano alla corrispondenza mezzo gufi.  
-James, Rose e Hugo! Ormai dovreste saperlo che è vietato correre sulle scale!- una voce decisa tuonò letteralmente sul malcapitato trio che aveva avuto il tempismo fenomenale di capitare sulla penultima rampa di scale della torre dei Gryffindor proprio in concomitanza con la preside McGonagall.  
La frenata fu d'obbligo come d'obbligo fu assumere immediatamente un'espressione contrita e sufficientemente dispiaciuta per la malefatta. In coro risposero: - Ci scusi preside McGonagall..- quasi fosse una cantilena.  
Minerva scosse la testa e pensò dentro di sé che certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate e che dopotutto queste tre piccole pesti erano per certo i figli dei loro genitori, rifletté su che punizione impartire alla casa dei Gryffindor per questa infrazione delle regole, ma poi cambiò idea considerata la giornata di festa che stava iniziando e non volendo rovinare l'umore ai propri alunni: -Bene, fate bene ad essere contriti per quello che avete fatto, sapete che le scale cambiano spesso posizione e non vorrei dovervi venire a recuperare dalla signora Pomfrey perché vi siete rotti qualche osso cadendo da una rampa di scale in movimento. Ora andate, per questa volta ve la cavate con così poco.- ma riflettendoci volle concludere puntualizzando: -Ringraziate che oggi è un giorno di festa e quindi ho deciso di essere oltremodo tollerante, ma solo per questa volta! Ora via, riprendete la vostra c.a.m.m.i.n.a.t.a. .  
Il trio annuì velocemente e, dopo aver salutato gentilmente la Preside, si girò e camminando compostamente riprese la marcia in direzione della grande sala per la colazione.

-Mamma, hai ricevuto notizie da papà?- chiese Rose con la speranza negli occhi.  
Hermione si sentiva fisicamente male a dover informare i figli che l'amato padre era trattenuto dagli affari del ministero nella terra dei draghi e che proprio quella mattina aveva ricevuto un gufo che la informava dell'obbligata assenza.  
-Amori, il papà oggi non potrà venire.- ed ecco la luce spegnersi negli sguardi dei suoi gemelli, Hermione sentì le lacrime bussarle agli occhi e decise di abbracciarli entrambi in un grande 'abbraccio di famiglia' per nascondere le emozioni che stavano per rendersi fino a troppo visibili sul suo volto. Non appena fu certa di avere la situazione sotto controllo continuò dicendo: -Stamattina mi è arrivato un gufo da vostro padre che mi informava che dal Ministero non lo fanno rientrare neanche per un giorno fino a che non avrà concluso il compito che gli è stato assegnato. Mi ha anche detto di dirvi che vi ama tantissimo e che era molto dispiaciuto di non poter essere qui con voi oggi. Vi manda un grande bacio e mi ha affidato il compito di darvelo da parte sua.  
-Va bene mamma, oggi ti possiamo chiamare mamma giusto?- chiese con tono perplesso Hugo.  
Hermione sorrise e, passando la mano sulla testolina rossa del suo piccolo Hugo, rispose: -Certo, oggi sono solo la vostra mamma, per cui si. Oggi è il giorno della famiglia! Dai ragazzi, andiamo nel cortile a vedere che attività sono state organizzate!

Minerva era alla finestra del primo piano e stava parlando con il vice Filius, da ogni angolo della scuola provenivano voci e risate, nell'aria c'era molta gioia e questo la riempiva di felicità poiché gli alunni sarebbero stati molto più motivati e carichi una volta riprese le lezioni.  
-Il Ministro Kingsley ha detto che per il torneo di Quidditch ha già preso contatti con quattro squadre di professionisti che si sono felicemente messi a disposizione per l'evento.  
Minerva annuì: -Molto bene. I ragazzi saranno anche molto felici di avere qui ad Hogwarts dei giocatori professionisti. Speriamo che possano essere un'inspirazione per i nostri studenti.  
Filius ne era convinto, il progetto del torneo di Quidditch gli piaceva molto e se ne stava prendendo a cuore la preparazione. Minerva ne era felice e glielo stava man mano delegando quasi tutto, tanta gioia doveva essere premiata, pensò con un sorrisetto felino.  
-Filius, come stanno procedendo le attività odierne? Ci sono state delle problematiche?  
-Assolutamente no fino ad ora, tutto sta andando benissimo, i ragazzi del secondo anno sono dalle parti del lago a fare una gita con Hagrid, penso stiano cercando di richiamare qualche strana creatura di cui ignoro il nome.. – Minerva sorrise e lasciò che il suo vice proseguisse con il resoconto. Fu il patronus della professoressa Rolanda Hooch ad interrompere la relazione, apparendo tra i due per portare un messaggio dalla collega: -Minerva scusami se ti interrompo in quello che stai facendo, ma qui al campo di volo abbiamo un piccolo problema e ci servirebbe un aiuto e, conoscendoti, ho voluto chiedere direttamente a te.. Per favore porta la scopa. Grazie!  
Il patronus era scomparso e Minerva osservava lo spazio lasciato vuoto con aria perplessa, errava o le era stato chiesto di portare la scopa? Non voleva neanche immaginare cosa la cara amica Rolanda le stesse preparando. Scuotendo la testa si rivolse a Filius dicendo: -Caro amico mi sa che abbiamo il primo imprevisto..  
Filius sorrise ed annuì, dopodiché affermò prima di ossequiarsi: -Sono sicuro che presto ne scoprirai la natura.

Minerva non voleva far attendere troppo Rolanda e qualsiasi situazione si fosse venuta a creare nel campo di volo e, dopo aver preso la sua Firebolt, eh si per il volo si era sempre trattata bene ed aveva sempre acquistato l'ultima novità sul mercato, vi si diresse con passo deciso e ritmo sostenuto, senza però mai correre, attività che certo non si addiceva alla Preside della prestigiosa scuola di Hogwarts.  
Giunta alla sua destinazione trovò tutti i ragazzi abbinati ai propri genitori, si trattava degli alunni del primo anno. Le ci volle un po' per scovare Rolanda ma alla fine la vide vicina alla signora Weasley ed ai suoi figli, ed ecco che capì quale verosimilmente poteva essere il problema.  
-Rolanda, come richiesto eccomi..- disse, sorridendo al piccolo Hugo che era in lacrime per qualche sconosciuto motivo.  
-Oh Minerva per fortuna sei arrivata, scusa se ti ho chiamata ma qui abbiamo bisogno di un aiuto. Aspetta. – disse alzando una mano e voltandosi verso gli alunni già pronti con uno dei genitori al loro fianco: -Tra cinque minuti si parte! Iniziate a prepararvi!- si rivolse nuovamente alla Preside ed amica che la guardava come per dire 'dunque?'. Rolanda annuì e proseguì: -Vedi Minerva qui abbiamo un problema, il piccolo Hugo soffre il volo e non si vuole staccare dalla madre.- disse indicando il piccolo Weasley che ancora bagnato dalle lacrime appena piante si aggrappava visibilmente alla madre che cercava di rincuorarlo con scarso successo. –Invece io devo portare con me la piccola Adela che non ha qui nessuno dei suoi genitori e dunque è sola, mentre tu dovresti portare con te Rose Weasley e no! Non ha paura di volare.- disse prima che Minerva potesse anche solo iniziare a lamentarsi per qualsiasi ragione. Detto ciò Rolanda si girò e raggiunse il gruppo di studenti e genitori.  
Minerva era rimasta zitta, in realtà non aveva avuto la forza di proferir verbo. Si voltò dunque verso la piccola Rose che la guardava ora con un po' di timore: -Bene, Rose dunque ti piace volare?  
La piccola con un filo di voce le rispose di si. Minerva annuì e disse: -Bene, anche a me è sempre piaciuto. Un'altra cosa voglio chiederti, hai paura della velocità?  
L'espressione di Rose iniziò a cambiare lievemente mentre rispondeva di no.

Furono però interrotte dalla voce della madre di Rose: -Preside McGonagall la ringrazio infinitamente, Rose comportati bene con la Preside.- e si allontanò con Hugo alla mano avvicinandosi al gruppo in procinto di partire.  
Minerva non aveva avuto il tempo di rispondere e quindi lasciò perdere e proseguì inginocchiandosi davanti alla piccola alunna: -Ascolta, ora partiamo anche noi però devi promettermi una cosa: se avrai paura o avrai bisogno di qualcosa devi darmi una piccola pacca sulla mano così mi fermerò e potrai parlarmi meglio; ti raccomando Rose attaccati e non preoccuparti se sono la Preside.- si fermò e guardò con aria cospirativa la piccola che stava già sorridendo: -Per questo volo solo per te sarò Minerva così non dovrai preoccuparti di essere formale, va bene?- disse strizzando un occhio alla piccola che ora stava già volando senza scopa per la sola felicità. Questo strappò un grande sorriso alla sempre seria Minerva, c'era qualcosa di strano in quella ragazzina che la portava ad interfacciarsi con lei con una naturalezza come con nessun altro studente le era mai capitato. In fondo al cuore temeva di aver capito fino troppo bene il perché, ma non aveva neanche il coraggio di pensarlo e quindi tantomeno di dirlo ad alta o bassa voce.

-Bene.- disse Minerva vedendo il gruppo che si era messo in volo in direzione del lago. Mettendo la scopa in posizione orizzontale e salendoci a cavalcioni per poi far salire la piccola Rose, col braccio sinistro se la portò più vicino e la tenne forte e stretta a sé: -Sei comoda? Scusa ma devo tenerti bene altrimenti se mi cadi tua mamma..- Rose iniziò a ridere e poi con voce giubilante chiese: -Minerva andiamo? Voglio volare!  
Nel sentire la piccola chiamarla per nome per la prima volta la sempre contenuta Preside di Hogwarts sorrise nuovamente per poi rispondere: -Perfetto allora andiamo.  
La scopa pian piano le fece salire verso il cielo e dopo aver preso lentamente quota Minerva chiese nuovamente: -Pronta Rose?  
Rose si girò quanto più possibile e chiese: -Pronta in che senso?- Minerva le sorrise, un altro sorriso!, prima di risponderle: -Dobbiamo si o no provare la velocità di questa Firebolt?  
La ragazzina emise un gemito di gioia e poi squittì un verso che si avvicinava ad un si, dunque la Preside la strinse ancora di più assicurandosi di avere una presa salda sulla giovane alunna nonché al manico della scopa. Quando tutto fu come doveva essere annunciò: -Rose, facciamo mangiare la nostra polvere a tutta quella banda di lumache!- e via! Accelerò così violentemente che la piccola si sentì schiacciare contro la sua neo eletta professoressa preferita, l'aria le sferzava il viso e quasi faceva fatica a respirare tanto stavano andando veloci. E fu un attimo che il gruppo degli altri alunni e genitori era già alle loro spalle, un urlo di gioia uscì dalla bocca della piccola Rose che si sentiva libera. Minerva rise davanti a tale entusiasmo.

Hermione stava volando al fianco della professoressa Hooch e fortunatamente Hugo stava acquisendo un po' di fiducia e stava anche iniziando ad apprezzare l'esperienza, con molta probabilità le sue pessime votazioni in volo avrebbero finalmente subito una svolta dopo questo primo volo assistito.

L'attenzione di tutte e due le professoresse, ma anche del gruppo intero, presto fu attirata nella direzione di una specie di bolide che passò loro al fianco prima di puntare verso l'alto e poi giù a capofitto in direzione del lago.  
-Rolanda, non mi dire ti prego che quella cosa che è appena passata è la preside con mia figlia.  
Rolanda iniziò a ridere e poi, quando si fu calmata a sufficienza per poter parlare, rispose: -Hermione temo proprio di si, Minerva è un'ottima strega volante.- guardò negli occhi la madre spaventata e si affrettò a chiarire: -In ogni caso è molto prudente e se sta facendo quello che sta facendo è perché tua figlia le avrà dato l'approvazione.  
Hermione sospirò e affermò: -Allora siamo tranquille, Rose è praticamente spericolata in tutto. A lei basta andare e fare qualcosa di nuovo o folle, ed ecco il risultato.- disse guardando in direzione della figlia che ora stava scendendo in picchiata in direzione della superficie del lago e poco poco non le mancò il respiro.

Rose era al settimo cielo, si stava divertendo tantissimo e Minerva era velocissima con la sua Firebolt. Stavano scendendo velocemente in direzione della superficie del lago e non appena arrivarono ad una distanza di tre metri circa Minerva frenò bruscamente ed iniziò a volare ad un metro dalla tavola d'acqua ad una velocità molto meno sostenuta. Rose si poteva specchiare nella bellissima tavolozza azzurra e blu del lago e ricominciò a ridere dalla gioia.  
Minerva le chiese: -Rose vuoi toccare l'acqua?  
Rose ebbe un sussulto ed incuriosita chiese come, Minerva sorridendo la strinse nuovamente assicurando la presa ed inizio ad inclinare il corpo in modo da trovarsi con un angolo di circa novanta gradi rispetto alla superficie, si abbassò sul pelo dell'acqua fino al punto in cui il suo piede la sfiorava e disse: -Rose, se allunghi la mano ora toccherai l'acqua.  
La piccola ebbe qualche timore, in quella posizione stava iniziando ad aver paura di caderci direttamente tutta. Minerva, accortasi dell'esitazione, la rassicurò: -Tranquilla, io non ti lascio cadere.  
Rassicurata la giovane strega si fece coraggio ed allungò la mano sinistra verso l'acqua e un'esplosione di gioia la riempì nuovamente quando sentì l'acqua accarezzarle la mano. Volarono così per duecento metri e Rose non poteva chiedere di meglio.  
La velocità ridotta che avevano adottato permise al resto del gruppo di raggiungerle, molti altri ragazzini avrebbero voluto fare la stessa cosa ma tutti i genitori avevano troppa poca confidenza con il mezzo per permettersi certe manovre con il proprio figlio in sella. Minerva raddrizzò dunque il proprio assetto e si portò al fianco di Hermione e Rolanda, colse quell'occasione anche per rilassare un attimo la muscolatura, la quale per far vivere quell'esperienza alla giovane Weasley era stata messa duramente alla prova, ma la felicità della piccola aveva ripagato ogni sforzo.

-Mamma! Mamma! Hai visto?  
Hermione guardò la figlia, tra le braccia della preside le loro somiglianze erano impressionanti: un brivido le percorse la schiena e questo non sfuggì alla McGonagall che si girò nella sua direzione con aria interrogativa. Perfetto, pensò Hermione, in questo momento non bastava un solo paio di occhi verdi, ma due per mettermi meglio a mio agio. Sorrise: -Rose sono felice che ti stai divertendo, mentre non sapevo che la nostra preside fosse una così brava volatrice.  
Rolanda intercettò la frase ed anticipò la risposta, sapendo che Minerva sarebbe stata sicuramente molto più modesta: -La nostra Minerva è stata una cercatrice per i Gryffindor. Ma non le piace ricordare a tutti che quel McGonagall che è stampato insieme al resto della formazione dei Gryffindor che nel 1971 e nel 1972 vinse la Coppa delle Case è proprio il suo cognome..  
-Rolanda, io faccio sempre affidamento sul fatto che tu, nella veste di portiere in quella formazione, ti faccia sempre carico di ricordarlo al posto mio.  
Hermione sorrise e colse quell'occasione per spostare la sua attenzione, per la prima volta in anni, dalla figlia alla preside. Minerva era tranquilla, con la mano destra portava la scopa mentre con la mano sinistra teneva stretta la piccola per non farla cadere. In viso era stranamente rilassata ed era quasi certa che stesse anche sorridendo, di tanto in tanto Rose le chiedeva qualcosa e lei rispondeva e spiegava con molta pazienza, Hermione pensò che era ovvio che lo facesse con tanta calma, dopotutto era sempre stata un'educatrice, ma c'era qualcosa che le univa, come una chimica. Hermione sospirò, pian piano che il tempo passava si rendeva conto che c'erano verità che prima o poi sarebbero venute, suo malgrado, alla luce.

 **Una nuova cercatrice**

Rose era giubilante, oggi nel corso degli allenamenti di Quidditch era stata selezionata per essere la prima cercatrice della squadra! Come lo zio Harry Potter anche lei era riuscita a ricevere quella posizione nel corso del primo anno di studio ed era al settimo cielo.  
-Hugo! James! Ci sono riuscita!- disse quasi urlando arrivando al tavolo in sala mensa dove man mano i vari compagni si stavano raccogliendo visto l'avvicinarsi dell'orario di cena.  
Hugo abbracciò la sorella e fu a sua volta abbracciato da James, i due ragazzini erano molto felici per l'amica che teneva tantissimo a ricevere quel ruolo, soprattutto da quando aveva scoperto che anche il suo nuovo idolo, la preside McGonagall, aveva ricoperto quella stessa posizione.  
Hugo fu il primo a cercare di rompere l'abbraccio per poter parlare alla sorella: -Te lo hanno appena detto?  
-Si, proprio un quarto d'ora fa alla fine degli allenamenti!  
-Grande Ros, anche mio padre avrebbe voluto vedermi giocare a Quidditch- disse con aria perplessa il piccolo James –ma sinceramente io preferisco vederlo ed un po' meno giocarlo. Devo ammettere che temo molto i bolidi!  
Rose scoppiò a ridere: -Ma sono la parte più divertente!  
I due amici la guardarono con aria stupita, era evidente che la loro cara amica aveva decisamente perso la tramontana. Va bene amare il Quidditch ma da lì a trovare i bolidi divertenti erano due cose ben differenti.

Minerva aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella grande sala del castello di Hogwarts, con piacere aveva notato che tutti gli alunni si erano già radunati e stavano cominciando a prendere posto per la cena. Mentre avanzava nel corridoio centrale non poté fare a meno di udire la voce esaltata della piccola Rose e decise quindi di indagare in merito fermandosi alle spalle della piccola che, ignara della sua presenza, stava continuando tutta presa nella sua narrazione. Ovviamente quasi tutti gli altri studenti si erano accorti del prestigioso ascoltatore che si era aggiunto al gruppo ed avevano assunto un'espressione mista tra il serio ed il preoccupato.  
-..e allora Benedict mi ha scagliato contro un bolide enorme per disarcionarmi ma io l'ho evitato facendo una veloce e stretta virata sulla destra ed ho impennato dirigendomi a tutta velocità verso l'alto. Be certo la mia Nimbus non è poi così veloce, però cosa dobbiamo fare se non accontentarci?- disse aprendo le braccia come ad enfatizzare la sua domanda/affermazione –E poi sono andata su talmente in alto che ho sentito qualcosa passarmi ad un paio di centimetri dall'orecchio e lì ho capito che era il boccino e che lui al contrario di me stava andando verso il basso. Non mi sono lasciata prendere dalla disperazione e ho invertito velocemente la direzione di marcia e mi sono lanciata giù in picchiata, ho schivato altri due bolidi che vagavano e poi ho preso a spallate anche Mark che stava facendo il cercatore per la squadra avversaria.- si mise a ridere –Lui poverino si è messo a piangere e credo che ora ce l'abbia anche su con me, ma diamine! È Quidditch e non è per signorine!- il pubblico a quell'affermazione iniziò a ridere, tranne Minerva che sorrise per non palesare la sua presenza alle spalle della piccola e permetterle così di completare la sua narrazione.  
-Dove ero rimasta? Si, il boccino. L'ho dovuto inseguire parecchio, si è infilato tra gli spalti, in mezzo ai battitori, rasente al suolo e poi di nuovo in cielo ma io sono riuscita a prenderlo! Ed è così che sono diventata il nuovo cercatore del Gryffindor!- detto ciò fece un passo all'indietro con l'intenzione di fare un piccolo inchino per il suo nutrito pubblico quando si accorse di esser finita addosso a qualcosa, o meglio a qualcuno. Rifece un passo in avanti e lentamente si girò per scoprire chi fosse, considerato che gli sguardi degli amici non facevano presagire nulla di buono.  
La bocca di Rose si aprì per lo stupore, non immaginava di aver fatto il suo show di fronte alla preside e quindi volle dire qualcosa ma provò un paio di volte a muovere le labbra ma nessun suono usciva suo malgrado.  
La preside le sorrise e appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla destra le disse: -Brava signorina Weasley, sono molto orgogliosa delle gesta della nuova cercatrice dei Gryffindor, si faccia valere sul campo! E si ricordi di schivare sempre i bolidi.  
Rose annuì e finalmente uscendo dallo stupore iniziò a sorridere, proprio in quel momento Minerva si girò e riprese la sua strada diretta al tavolo dei professori per dar inizio alla cena.

Hermione dall'alto della sua postazione aveva visionato tutta la scena ed il cuore ora le batteva come stretto in mezzo a mille coltelli. Aveva un grande peso sul petto e sentiva le lacrime bussarle così prepotentemente alle palpebre che per un attimo temette di non riuscire a trattenerle.  
Poppy che le sedeva al fianco, come sempre, le disse: -Anche io sarei molto orgogliosa di tua figlia! È riuscita in un'impresa in cui pochi altri sono riusciti da dopo la guerra.  
Hermione, dandosi una scossa, rispose con una domanda: -In che senso Poppy? Non ti ho capita.  
La professoressa Pomfrey le sorrise per poi abbassare la voce nel confidarle quella che doveva essere un'informazione molto riservata: -E' riuscita a far breccia nel cuore della cara McGonagall. Non ti nego che stavamo iniziando a temere che non ne avesse più uno negli ultimi anni..  
-Ah- disse Hermione spostando la sua attenzione dalla figlia alla preside, solo per rendersi conto che la donna mentre camminava verso la tavolata dei docenti già la stava guardando e fu così che per qualche instante riuscì a sostenerne lo sguardo, ma non riuscì a leggervi nulla all'interno. Era come vuoto, l'evidente gioia dimostrata poco prima alla figlia si era nuovamente prosciugata come aspirata in un vortice nero.  
Nuovamente sentì un brivido salirle lungo la schiena, quello sguardo nascondeva una sofferenza enorme e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsene la causa.  
Una delicata pacca sulla spalla la distolse da quel flusso dei pensieri e la voce di Poppy si fece di nuovo largo nella sua coscienza: -Filius mi ha detto che ha ripreso a tifare nel corso delle partite di Quidditch e Merlino sa quanto le piaccia il Quidditch, eppure erano anni che osservava le partite con strana indifferenza. Anche se però cara dovreste veramente ricominciare a parlarvi, pensi che non me ne sia accorta che la stai evitando come se avesse il vaiolo di drago?  
Hermione si voltò sconvolta per poter guardare negli occhi la strega medica prima di rispondere, con finta sorpresa: -Evitando? Io? E perché mai dovrei?  
Poppy non rispose ma si limitò a sorridere all'amica.

 **La due giorni del I Torneo di Quidditch di Hogwarts**

Il primo giorno del grande torneo era finalmente arrivato, per i corridoi e nelle stanze delle quattro case c'era un via vai intensissimo e tutti gli studenti sembravano presi dal fuoco sacro della competizione. I componenti delle quattro squadre di Hogwarts si erano riuniti nella sala del Quidditch con la professoressa Hooch per discutere delle ultime raccomandazioni per la giornata e per gli auguri, ovviamente. Al fianco di Rolanda, con grande sorpresa di tutti, c'era la preside McGonagall che indossava una vissuta sciarpa dei Gryffindor ed anche lei volle dire qualche parola ai giocatori.  
-Carissimi, voi siete il vanto dello sport di questa scuola. Voglio che sappiate che tiferò per ognuno di voi, anche se per onorare la mia origine non potrei indossare null'altro che i colori della casa che mi ha avuto nella sua squadra di Quidditch.- un 'oh' si levò dagli studenti, Rolanda si mise a ridere mentre Minerva sorrise e proseguì: -Si, so che in pochissimi lo sanno, ma ai miei tempi sono stata un'ottima cercatrice. Ma non siamo qui per parlare di me, siamo qui per augurare un grande in bocca al lupo a voi. Forza Hogwarts!- quasi urlò queste ultime parole tanto era il trasporto che voleva passare ai propri ragazzi: -Andate a mostrare di che pasta siete fatti!  
Un grande applauso si levò dalla folla e tutti quanti iniziarono ad abbracciarsi ed a darsi la carica, mentre Rolanda e Minerva osservavano la scena con somma soddisfazione. Tutte e due amavano il Quidditch e rivedere quella gioia nei loro studenti, quella stessa felicità che avevano vissuto ai loro tempi, le rendeva giubilanti.  
Minerva non perse l'occasione di intercettare lo sguardo della piccola Rose, vestita da cercatrice dei Gryffindor, e con somma sorpresa della piccola le strizzò l'occhiolino. Rose ricambiò mimando il gesto ed alzando il pollice destro.  
Questa interazione costò a Minerva una leggera gomitata dalla collega ed amica Rolanda che le sussurrò nell'orecchio: -Ed ecco qui i favoritismi!  
Minerva fece un'espressione innocente e rispose: - Chi io?

Tutti gli invitati erano arrivati, incluso il Ministro della Magia in persona, il famoso Kingsley Shackelebolt che si trovava ora in compagnia del vice direttore di Hogwarts in attesa che la direttrice li raggiungesse per un piccolo briefing. Non dovettero attendere molto quest'ultima che, terminata la riunione con i giocatori, si era tramutata nel suo piccolo animago ed aveva iniziato a correre a tutta velocità lungo i corridoi per non far attendere troppo l'importante ospite.  
-Benvenuto Ministro, mi scusi per l'attesa.- disse entrando nella piccola stanza in cui Kingsley e Filius si erano ritirati.  
-Non si preoccupi preside McGonagall, immagino che oggi sarà una giornata molto intensa ed impegnativa per tutti.  
Minerva annuì mentre selezionava una sedia su cui accomodarsi.  
-Stavo informando il professor Flitwick che siamo riusciti ad attrarre una grande attenzione su quest'evento, verrà coperto da molte testate giornalistiche e sarà un'ottima pubblicità riguardante la perfetta rinascita di Hogwarts. Inoltre tutti gli analisti pensano che avrà un ottimo impatto su tutto il mondo magico che, di tanto in tanto, necessita di qualche evento straordinario per riprendere vita… per così dire.- disse sorridendo.  
Minerva annuì nuovamente ed aggiunse: -Speriamo anche che sia una bella giornata per i nostri studenti e che non facciano mangiare troppa polvere ai giocatori professionisti.- una luce quasi diabolica le aveva acceso lo sguardo e Kingsley non mancò di notarlo e ne fu felice. Per troppi anni quella luce era mancata dai begli occhi della donna. Finalmente la preside dell'antica scuola di Hogwarts era tornata alla vita dopo tanti anni di assopimento.  
Kingsley batté le mani tre volte sul tavolo, come per darsi la carica, per poi affermare: -Miei signori andiamo, è il momento di dare inizio alle danze!  
Filius e Minerva lo seguirono fino al campo da Quidditch dove erano attesi per la cerimonia di apertura dei giochi.

Gli spalti del grande stadio erano pieni, i colori delle quattro case delle scuola facevano orgogliosa mostra dai vari pali che formavano l'ovale della struttura stessa.  
La professoressa Rolanda Hooch si trovava nel centro del campo al suolo, la sua fida Nimbus in mano ed un piccolo orologio da tasca nell'altra. Erano le nove meno un quarto ed ancora la preside ed il ministro non si erano fatti vedere per la cerimonia di apertura e da lì a venti minuti la prima partita doveva incominciare, tutto ciò la stava rendendo nervosa.  
Per fortuna dopo due minuti i suoi acuti occhi gialli videro il duo varcare la soglia del campo ed entrare al suo interno avvicinandosi al centro dove lei stessa stava stazionando. Dagli spalti si levò un urlo di approvazione ed il Ministro, come fosse in propaganda elettorale, iniziò a salutare. Minerva camminava invece composta al suo fianco senza fare troppe pieghe, Rolanda le sorrise e fu ricambiata.  
-Benvenuti a tutti!- disse utilizzando un incantesimo sonorus il Ministro della Magia; dopodiché si voltò verso la preside che aveva ovviamente il compito di fare gli onori di casa nonché di aprire i giochi.  
Con il medesimo incanto la direttrice McGonagall disse: -Benvenuti tutti quanti nella prestigiosa scuola di magia di Hogwarts. Sono molto lieta di avervi qui con noi in questa due giorni di festa. Non mi attarderei oltre in convenevoli ed invito ad uscire sul campo da gioco i giocatori delle quattro squadre di Hogwarts.  
Rolanda si era spostata all'ingresso e stava tenendo calmi i ragazzi, che avrebbero dovuto entrare ordinatamente e scope in mano solo nel momento in cui il nome della loro casa veniva nominato.  
Minerva, ricevuto un pollice alzato da Rolanda che le comunicava che lì tutti erano pronti, iniziò: -Slytherin!  
Lasciò entrare tutti i componenti della squadra che si posizionarono in una porzione alla destra del campo.  
-Ravenclaw!  
Terminato l'ingresso proseguì: -Hufflepuff!  
E quando anche questa squadra terminò l'ingresso e si fu posizionata chiamò: - Gryffindor!  
Le quattro squadre erano ora schierate alla destra dell'ovale e tutti i componenti osservavano con sguardo orgoglioso gli spalti.  
In quel momento fece il suo ingresso in campo il secondo arbitro della giornata, che avrebbe affiancato la professoressa Hooch nel vigilare sul rispetto delle regole, il signor Fiskius Felice che scambiò due frasi con il Ministro che prese subito la parole ed annunciò le squadre professionistiche che avrebbero sfidato in torneo le quattro già schierate: -Annunciamo ora i nomi delle quattro squadre che hanno accettato di affrontare questo torneo: Puddlemere United!  
La squadra fece il suo ingresso e si schierò alla sinistra del campo.  
-Ballycastle Bats!  
-Pride of Portree!  
E quando anche questa squadra si fu schierata il ministro chiamò l'ultima: -Ed infine abbiamo il piacere di ospitare l'irlandese Kenmare Kestrels!  
Gli spalti erano in festa e tutti, pur apprezzando il momento, non vedevano l'ora che venissero estratte le combinazioni delle sfide.  
Rolanda e Fiskius si portarono al fianco di Minerva e Kingsley ed un gran calderone fu portato nelle loro vicinanze a centro stadio. Minerva annunciò: -Diamo il via alle estrazioni.  
Il calderone iniziò a sputare getti di luce e sul tabellone iniziarono ad apparire i primi accoppiamenti, dopo qualche instante le sfide degli ottavi erano state definite e quindi le quadre non selezionate per la partita di apertura si allontanarono. Rimasero in campo solo i Ravenclaw ed i Ballycastle Bats, sorteggiati per la partita di apertura.  
Minerva ed il Ministro Kingsley salutarono un'ultima volte i giocatori e si allontanarono dal campo per raggiungere gli spalti d'onore.  
Rolanda e Fiskius si accordarono, sincronizzarono gli orologi e fecero mettere in posizione i contendenti. Ancora un minuto ed avrebbero dato il via al primo match.

Hermione e Ponoma sedevano ad un posto di distanza da quelli riservati alla preside ed al Ministro. Questi ultimi, arrivati finalmente sulla tribuna d'onore ed avendo superato incolumi per la prima volta il 'bagno' di stampa, sedettero. Stranamente Minerva, sicuramente perché in quel momento era troppo avviluppata in una discussione animata con il Ministro, non occupò il seggio a lei riservato ma si sedette in quello riservato al suo vice, che quindi la portò ad essere fianco a fianco con la professoressa Weasley.  
Quando se ne rese conto era ormai bloccata poiché Filius aveva occupato quello rimasto ovviamente libero all'altro lato del Ministro.

Il freddo aveva abbracciato Hogwarts e la neve aveva già imbiancato le campagne in quella prima settimana di novembre. Il clima rigido di quella parte di Scozia non li aveva salvati neanche per quella due giorni di torneo.  
La prime due partite si erano concluse, quella di debutto fu vinta dagli aggressivi Ballycastle Bats, mentre la seconda disputatasi tra Slytherin e i Pride of Portree aveva lasciato questi ultimi sconfitti, anche se per poco.  
In quel momento era appena stato fischiato l'inizio della terza gara, quella tra i Gryffindor ed i Kenmare Kestrels.  
Alla destra di Minerva sedeva Hermione e proprio da quella direzione la preside sentì provenire un'esclamazione di sorpresa mezza soffocata; interessata si girò e guardò l'ex studentessa che si era portata una mano alla bocca.  
-Signora Weasley sta bene?- le chiese gentilmente Minerva.  
-Si preside, mi scusi preside.. ma quella è mia figlia preside?- tartagliò indicando con una mano la giovane Rose che cavalcava una Firebolt con sguardo orgoglioso.  
Un sorriso si fece largo sulle labbra della preside che rispose: -Si, trovo che stia benissimo vestita per il Quidditch. Un ottimo cercatore mi ha detto la professoressa Hooch.  
-Cercatore.- ripeté come in trance Hermione che stava giusto ricordando quando il giovane Harry al primo anno e nella veste di cercatore si era rotto un braccio cadendo dalla scopa. Ma poi pensò, chi ha dato a mia figlia una Firebolt! Un dubbio atroce le venne, ma non ebbe il coraggio di porre la domanda e, come se avesse letto nei suoi pensieri, la preside, che nel frattempo si era girata nuovamente verso l'azione, le disse: -Spero che non le dispiaccia se mi sia permessa di regalare alla signorina Weasley una scopa degna delle sue doti.  
Hermione scosse la testa ma non distolse lo sguardo dalla donna, Minerva stava osservando il gioco ma principalmente sua figlia Rose, ne era come attratta e forse neanche se ne rendeva pienamente conto. Hermione fu riportata alla realtà quando l'oggetto delle sue riflessioni scattò in piedi insieme a tutti i Gryffindor dello stadio per festeggiare il primo punto segnato dallo studente del quinto anno Livingston George.

Verso il termine della partita il punteggio era stazionario sul pareggio, Rose aveva dovuto schivare molti bolidi che le venivano lanciati senza pietà dai giocatori dell'altra squadra. Il boccino continuava invece a sfuggirle e, sebbene ne avesse percepito la presenza in più di un'occasione, non ne aveva trovato la scia e quindi non era ancora riuscita a lanciarsi all'inseguimento.  
Continuava a volare più o meno in tondo per schivare i continui bolidi quando, teso l'orecchio, _ecco il ronzio_! Fece una strambata sul posto e lo vide, si gettò dunque all'inseguimento.  
Dagli spalti Minerva si era accorta che la piccola aveva iniziato a tracciare il boccino e diede una gomitata a Hermione per farglielo notare, ovviamente quando se ne accorse cerco di darsi un contegno ma lasciò perdere e si fece riassorbire dalla partita.  
Rose nel frattempo stava volando a velocità sostenutissima in direzione ora verticale ed ora orizzontale, seguendo i veloci cambi di direzione del boccino. Anche il cercatore della squadra avversaria si era messo sulla sua scia e stava inseguendo sia lei sia il boccino.  
Per nessuna ragione Rose si sarebbe fatta superare o battere e quindi, stretta saldamente la presa sul suo potente mezzo, accelerò ulteriormente. Sorvolò la platea ad una quota bassissima, poteva sentire distintamente gli incitamenti degli spettatori ma cercò di non perdere la concentrazione rimanendo focalizzata sul suo unico obiettivo. Fecero slalom tra i pali e poi di nuovo su verso il cielo e giù verso il suolo. Non si fece prendere dal panico, ricordò la tecnica utilizzata dalla preside durante il loro volo insieme e la mise in atto per frenare di botto prima dello schianto, con sua somma gioia il suo nemico invece aveva rischiato lo schianto e questo le aveva fatto guadagnare del tempo. Ma il boccino doveva essere conquistato e sembrava ancora non averne nessuna voglia, fu così che cambiò nuovamente direzione e si lanciò a tutta velocità verso l'alto. Rose alzò la punta della scopa e lo seguì con ancor più grinta.

Il cercatore dei Kenmare Kestrels era oltremodo frustrato, una bambinetta non solo gli stava tenendo testa ma lo stava anche distanziando. Preso dalla frustrazione cercò di accelerare quanto più possibile fino a che si trovò all'altezza della coda della scopa dell'avversaria che imperterrita proseguiva nell'inseguimento verticale del boccino. Danzarono e si scambiarono posizione per qualche instante fino a che Rose gli arrivò nel fianco, a quel punto anche lui volle rendere il favore ma il suo tentativo andò a vuoto e mancò poco che perse l'equilibrio rischiando di cadere dalla scopa stessa.  
A quel punto era furente. Si trovavano molto in alto rispetto al pubblico ed il giudice non era lì a vedere e quindi si fece guidare dalla rabbia ed afferrò la coda della scopa dell'avversaria sbilanciandone la corsa.  
Rose si accorse dell'infrazione e cercò di liberarsi eseguendo dei cambi repentini di direzione, ma tutti gli sforzi sembravano vani. Il boccino era lì sopra di loro ma con la scopa così bloccata non sarebbe stata in grado di afferrarlo, tentò per l'ultima volta dando uno strattone molto potente al mezzo e si liberò, ma perse il contatto con la scopa ed iniziò una rapida caduta libera a pugni stretti.  
Il cercatore dei Kenmare Kestrels rimase attonito: il boccino era sparito.

Dagli spalti Minerva aveva osservato tutta la scena attraverso il suo binocolo incantato ed aveva già lanciato un patronus a Rolanda per informarla del grave fallo, non perse però altro tempo e materializzò la sua scopa e vi saltò in sella e si lanciò in direzione della piccola Rose che stava uscendo in caduta libera dalle nubi.  
Hermione solo in quel momento si rese conto dell'accaduto e trattenne il respiro nonché il panico.  
Minerva in pochi instanti intercettò la piccola e la afferrò tra le sue braccia, fermandola nella veloce caduta. La coprì nel suo mantello e lentamente la portò a terra nel centro del campo dove era giù atterrata la scopa di Rose, che stranamente non si era fatta nulla grazie ad un sistema frenante incorporato che si attivava in prossimità del suolo.  
Minerva atterrò e, gettata a terra la scopa, scostò il mantello e posizionò delicatamente al suolo la piccola che sembrava svenuta. Rolanda la raggiunge al centro del campo per valutare la situazione e poco non mancò che non le venne un coccolone quando vide la piccola Rose aprire gli occhi e, con un ghigno malefico stampato in viso, aprire lentamente la mano sinistra e mostrare a Minerva il boccino d'oro.  
Rolanda fischiò e con somma sorpresa di tutti annunciò la squalifica per fallo del cercatore dei Kenmare Kestrels e la vittoria per la cattura del boccino d'oro da parte dei Gryffindor.  
Minerva guardò la piccola e le sorrise, dopodiché la abbracciò e se la tirò in braccio. Il boccino le svolazzava sul palmo della mano e tutta la squadra fu presto intorno al duo per i festeggiamenti.  
Minerva decise dunque che era il momento di allontanarsi ed appoggiò nuovamente a terra la piccola ma, prima di lasciarla ai festeggiamenti le si inginocchiò davanti dicendo: -Rose, la prossima volta che deciderai di buttarti volontariamente giù da una scopa a cento metri di altezza per afferrare il boccino d'oro sarò io stessa a fare in modo che tu non veda un campo da Quidditch per un anno intero. Ci siamo capite?  
Rose tornò seria ed annuì velocemente, dopodiché sorrise e stampò un veloce bacio sulla guancia della sua professoressa preferita ringraziandola del prode salvataggio.  
Minerva rimase attonita dal gesto della piccola, ma nascondendolo agli altri studenti mantenne il contegno e si alzò, andando verso Rolanda e lasciando che l'intera squadra dei Gryffindor si potesse unire alla giovane cercatrice per i festeggiamenti. Quel momento dopotutto era solo loro.

Rolanda guardò la vecchia amica e prima che questa potesse dire o non dire qualcosa affermò: -Un salvataggio così immediato non me lo sarei aspettato, neanche da te. Sono stupita.  
Minerva in risposta le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e senza dire nulla proseguì verso l'uscita dell'ovale per andare a bere qualcosa nella zona dei rinfreschi, poteva nasconderlo al mondo ma dentro di sé sapeva che si era spaventata moltissimo e che ancora le gambe le stavano tremando a causa dell'adrenalina che le scorreva a fiumi in corpo.  
Scrutò l'offerta di beveraggi e decise che un bicchiere di Firewhisky sarebbe stata la scelta più adeguata per riportare alla calma i suoi nervi scossi.  
Seduta ad uno dei divanetti c'era Hermione che, assistita dalla cara Poppy, cercava di sorseggiare un tè. Minerva scrollò le spalle e chiese all'elfo domestico che distribuiva i rinfreschi un altro bicchiere di Firewhisky e si incamminò verso le due professoresse.  
-Poppy, credo che alla nostra professoressa Weasley farebbe meglio un bicchiere di Firewhisky liscio, se non altro bruciando la gola le riporterà alla normalità le emozioni.- disse porgendo alla giovane un bicchiere lautamente riempito di liquido ambrato dal pungente aroma torbato.  
-Minerva! Hermione non è una scozzese dalla pellaccia dura come la tua e non credo che questi metodi caledoni possano funzionare con lei come con te.  
Minerva sorrise e rispose: -Poppy questi sono metodi internazionali.  
Nessuna delle due si era accorta che la mamma di Rose aveva già afferrato il bicchiere e ne aveva vuotato il contenuto in sol sorso. Quando però si resero conto fu il loro turno di zittire e guardare con aria alienata la giovane professoressa.  
-Grazie preside, non per il Firewhisky anzi anche per quello.. No dico grazie per aver salvato mia figlia.  
Minerva guardò per la prima volta Hermione negli occhi senza che l'odio ed il rancore le offuscassero la mente e lasciò che per la prima volta dopo dodici anni quegli occhi color cioccolato le scrutassero per qualche instante l'anima prima di rispondere: -Non l'avrei permesso.- e stupendosi ancora una volta per l'azione che stava compiendo accarezzò il volto della sua ex studentessa scostando una ciocca di capelli erranti ed asciugando una lacrima con il pollice prima di voltarsi e dileguarsi tra la folla.  
Hermione rimase immobile e si tinse velocemente di rosso, ma qualsiasi sua reazione fu interrotta dall'arrivo della sua piccola Rose che le si lanciò in braccio iniziando a raccontarle il susseguirsi degli eventi ad una velocità impressionante.

Poppy aveva assistito a tutto lo scambio tra Hermione e Minerva e la sua idea che qualcosa di strano lì vi fosse non aveva fatto altro che aumentare dopo quel piccolo episodio. Arricciò le labbra e decise che per il momento era meglio tornare alla sua postazione per dirigere le cure dei piccoli infortuni che stavano riportando molto giocatori, anche se per fortuna fino ad ora non avevano avuto nessun episodio troppo grave. Incrociò le dita e proseguì di buona lena.

La domenica mattina erano in tabellone le due semifinali e per il primo pomeriggio la grande finale, però qualcosa aveva già turbato il buongiorno di Minerva che era a letto con una copia del Daily Prophet tra le mani ed un'espressione sempre più contrariata in volto.  
In prima pagina c'era una bellissima immagine sua e di Rose che le ritraeva mentre, in centro al campo da Quidditch, la piccola, appena salvata da una rovinosa caduta, le dava un bacio sulla guancia. Fino a lì nulla poteva essere detto, ma il giornalista che aveva scritto quel titolo e quell'articolo si meritava almeno una delle tre maledizioni proibite, se non tutte e tre nel più 'escrusciante' degli ordini.

Hermione ricevette da uno degli elfi in servizio a Hogwarts la sua copia del Daily Prophet e, come ogni mattina, si mise seduta sull'ottomana nel suo studio per leggerlo in pace sorseggiando un tè. Purtroppo non vi fu pace quando lesse il grande titolo che campeggiava in prima pagina: 'La figlia segreta di Lady McGonagall?' e nel sottotitolo: 'Le sconvolgenti somiglianze tra la preside di Hogwarts e l'impavida cercatrice dei Gryffindor'. L'articolo proseguiva con una serie di argomentazioni in sostegno alla tesi e man mano che Hermione si inoltrava nella lettura sentiva il panico salirle fino in gola, arrivò al punto in cui non ce la fece più e corse in bagno per far procedere oltre l'ondata di bile.

Ovviamente il Daily Prophet veniva consegnato anche nelle zone comuni delle case per tenere aggiornati con gli eventi esterni i ragazzi, ci volle quindi meno di un nulla che anche Rose e Hugo si ritrovarono davanti a quello strano titolo. I due però, a differenza della propria madre e della preside, non ci fecero molto caso ed iniziarono a riderci sopra sonoramente. Gli altri ragazzini iniziarono a chiamare la piccola Rose 'la piccola McGonagall' e lei dal canto suo, per non dar adito a troppi sfottò, iniziò a parlare con marcato accento scozzese calandosi nel ruolo con sommo divertimento di tutti.

Erano ancora le otto del mattino e l'arrivo delle delegazioni e dei vari ospiti era previsto per le ore nove, lasciando ai residenti di Hogwarts la possibilità di celebrare il rito della colazione come ogni mattina prima di ricominciare l'intensa scaletta dell'ultimo giorno del torneo che si era aperto, come aveva commentato Hagrid e Argus, 'con il botto'.  
Tutti gli studenti si trovavano nella sala grande e mancava solo la preside al tavolo dei professori per fare apparire le pietanze e dare quindi il via formale alla colazione.  
C'era un gran brusio sia tra i tavoli degli alunni sia nel tavolo dei professori, nessuno quella mattina aveva visto o sentito la McGonagall ma tutti immaginavano che non sarebbe assolutamente stata di buon umore.  
Hermione guardò incuriosita la figlia, stava parlando con gli amici e si stava atteggiando con fare strano, tutti intorno a lei ridevano e nessuno sembrava prenderla minimamente in giro. Ovviamente dai tavoli delle altre case qualche occhiata furtiva veniva lanciata di quando in quando nella sua direzione ma lei se ne stava altamente fregando. Hermione sorrise, la sua piccola era veramente speciale.  
La sua attenzione, ma non solo la sua poiché nella realtà tutti si girarono ad osservare la grande porta di ingresso che si stavano aprendo. La soglia fu varcata dalla preside McGonagall vestita di tutto punto con un tipico vestito da strega tessuto con i colori del tartan della sua famiglia, colori che spesso amava indossare. Una grande spilla con impresso lo stemma della sua casata teneva fermo uno scialle verde che le cadeva lungo sulla schiena. Il cappello, più calcato del solito era anche più arricciato del solito, molto probabilmente l'aveva scelto per intonarlo al suo umore che si poteva notare, anche ad una prima osservazione, essere di gradazione cromatica addirittura oltre il nero.  
Gli occhi verdi erano freddi e mentre camminava lungo la navata non rivolse parole né sguardi in nessuna direzione, si avvicinò al tavolo dei professori e, prima di prendere posto o di fare qualsiasi altra azione si girò verso gli studenti e disse: -Ragazzi buon giorno e buon appetito.- Alzò le mani e fece apparire le vivande sui tavoli.  
Senza perdere altro tempo si voltò nuovamente verso il tavolo dei professori e senza andarvi dietro proseguì sul davanti fino ad arrivare in fronte a Poppy e Hermione: -Signore, ho bisogno urgente della vostra presenza, vi attendo nel mio studio in cinque minuti.  
Così detto si girò e se ne andò ripercorrendo la strada che aveva appena calcato arrivando, in una nuvola svolazzante di stoffa.  
Poppy e Hermione si guardarono negli occhi perplesse ma se ne videro bene di attendere oltre e si alzarono anche loro per defilarsi dalla porta laterale.

Minerva era seduta dietro la sua ampia scrivania, i gomiti poggiati sul piano ed il viso immerso nei palmi: era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi che non si poteva permettere. Dall'altro lato sedeva il Ministro della Magia Kingsley che, nonostante egli stesso fosse molto stranito dal peculiare titolo del Daily Prophet, aveva ricevuto il compito dal suo consiglio direttivo di indagare oltre al fine di definire se quanto riportato dall'ardito giornalista fosse vero o una pura astrazione.  
Minerva e Kingsley avevano già parlato ed ora attendevano l'arrivo della strega medica Poppy Pomfrey e dell'altra parte in causa, la madre della piccola Rose, la professoressa Hermione Weasley.  
Dalla porta provenne il distinto bussare e Minerva, sollevato il volto, disse: -Avanti.  
Entrarono nella stanza le due professoresse e si accomodarono sulle sedie rimaste libere e non occupate. Entrambe furono stupite nel constatare che il Ministro era già in compagnia della preside nonostante l'ora presta. Furono ancora più stupite quando videro i due scambiarsi delle occhiate come per darsi la precedenza nel parlare, alla fine il Ministro chiese alla preside di spiegare la situazione in prima persona.  
Minerva prese un profondo respiro e si sedette in modo più composto e consono ed iniziò: -Purtroppo tutti stamane abbiamo avuto come risveglio il pessimo articolo che è stato scritto e pubblicato sul Daily Prophet e questo, come potete immaginare, mi mette in una situazione delicata.- fece una pausa e poi continuò –Dal ministero vogliono le prove che Rose non sia o- respirò un'altra volta ma questa volta più profondamente –sia veramente mia figlia. Vogliono inoltre le prove che- respirò ancora ed ancora per riuscire a procedere con un minimo di compostezza –nel caso fosse veramente mia figlia non sia stata concepita nel corso dell'ultimo anno di scuola della professoressa Weasley. In quel tal caso.. be' in quel tal caso sarebbero guai seri ma, come ho già detto al caro Kingsley non è proprio un'eventualità possibile.  
Hermione lasciò che la notizia le scivolasse addosso come una doccia fredda e poi annuì, non poteva fare molto altro in quel preciso momento.  
Minerva visto il cenno continuò: -Poppy mi serve che prepari la pergamena e la pozione per verificare quanto richiesto dal ministero, quanto ti ci vorrà?  
Poppy fece un rapido calcolo e rispose: -Dieci minuti Minerva, dieci minuti e sono di ritorno con il kit completo.  
-Bene.- intervenne il Ministro –A questo punto non ci manca che far chiamare la piccola Rose.  
Minerva annuì e Hermione si alzò in silenzio per completare quell'operazione, un dolore nel cuore la accompagnava e la rassegnazione si era fatta largo nella sua mente. Il momento della verità era arrivato.

Rose era ancora nella grande sala per la colazione e fu stupita nel trovarsi alle spalle la madre con un'espressione definitivamente sconvolta in volto.  
-Mamma tutto bene?  
-Si piccola, scusa sono venuta a portarti un attimo via dai tuoi amici. Potrai tornare qui dopo ma ora dobbiamo andare a fare una cosa..  
Rose si alzò in piedi e guardò Hugo e poi chiese alla madre: -Hugo no?  
-No amore Hugo no, devi venire solo tu. Ti spiegherò tutto mentre andiamo.  
-Ok- disse con tono insospettito la piccola Weasley.

Quando Hermione e Rose entrarono nello studio della preside McGonagall videro il Ministro e Poppy seduti alla scrivania della direttrice ma di lei nessuna traccia, si voltarono allora e la videro di spalle che osservava il quadro del suo predecessore ed amico Albus Dumbledore che le stava dicendo qualcosa a voce molto bassa, impossibile da intercettare.  
Si spostarono dunque verso una sedia e Hermione si sedette prendendo in braccio la figlia ed attendendo che qualcosa in quella stanza dall'aria densa si muovesse.  
Dopo minuti interminabili Albus si rialzò e Minerva finalmente si girò e porse i suoi omaggi alla piccola appena arrivata con la madre, scusandosi per non averlo fatto prima. Mentre diceva ciò circumnavigò la sua ampia scrivania e si sedette pronta per cominciare.  
-Ministro, lascio a lei l'onore questa volta..  
Il Ministro Kingsley la guardò ed annuì: -Ciao piccola Rose, sai chi sono?  
-Si, il Ministro della Magia.- rispose più o meno timidamente.  
-Certo, sono io. Sai perché siamo qui?  
La piccola annuì e rispose diligentemente: -Si, la mamma mi ha spiegato che volete controllare che il mio papà sia veramente il mio papà a causa di quello che ha scritto il giornalista stamattina.  
-Bravissima. Sai come funzionerà il test?  
La piccola scosse la testa e fu quindi il turno di Poppy intervenire per spiegare le dinamiche di quell'incantesimo.  
-Dunque Rose, è tutto molto semplice. Vedi questa pergamena?- la studentessa annuì –E' una pergamena stregata, su di lei dobbiamo mettere una gocciolina del tuo sangue, una di quello della tua mamma ed una di quello della preside per verificare che non vi siano legami di sangue. Se non ve sono la pergamena rimarrà bianca, se invece ve ne fossero appariranno un po' di informazioni. Sei pronta ad iniziare?  
Rose annuì decisa.  
-Benissimo piccola, sei proprio una Gryffindor.- disse Poppy mentre chiedeva la mano di Minerva per bucarle un dito. –Scusa Minerva.- Ma la preside non fece neanche una piega ed osservò una goccia del suo sangue cadere nel centro della pergamena.  
-Hermione tocca a te.- ed un'altra goccia cadde sul foglio.  
Poppy guardò la piccola Rose e le chiese: -Sei pronta Rose, prometto che non ti farà molto male.  
-Faccia pure professoressa Pomfrey.- disse tendendole la mano ma chiudendo gli occhi per non vedere.  
Poppy proseguì ed anche l'ultima goccia di sangue cadde sulla pergamena. Nella sala non volava una mosca, tutti erano immobili e tutti osservavano il pezzo di carta senza avere neanche il coraggio di respirare.  
Per qualche lungo ed interminabile instante non accadde nulla ma ad un tratto una luce verde si levò dalla pergamena che iniziò a levitare a mezz'aria, al suo interno si stavano formando delle parole le cui lettere apparivano come scritte in oro. Il tutto durò meno di un minuto e così come era iniziato terminò e l'incartamento cadde nuovamente privo di vita sul pianale della scrivania.  
Il Ministro lo prese in mano e lesse ad alta voce: -Rose. Figlia della madre Hermione Granger e del padre/madre Minerva McGonagall.  
Il silenzio fu rotto da una sedia caduta, era Minerva che si era alzata in piedi come se il suo sedile fosse in fiamme ed ora dava le spalle al gruppo stando in piedi all'altezza del muro sul retro della sua scrivania.  
Il Ministro continuò: -Data di concepimento: cinque agosto del millenovecento novantotto.

Minerva ritrovò la forza di girarsi, anche se gli occhi erano ancora velati dalle lacrime e, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, guardò per la prima volta negli occhi Rose con la certezza che si trattava veramente di sua figlia. La piccola la stava osservando con curiosità e dopo qualche instante abbozzò un timido sorriso e le alzò il pollice della mano destra. Quel semplice gesto le fece scendere altre due lacrime e decise quindi di riassettarsi, rimettere dritta la propria sedia e sedersi per parlare come adulti.  
-Dunque Ministro, ci sono accuse a mio carico?- chiese un po' per formalità, un po' per fugare dubbi ed un po' perché non sapeva veramente che altro dire.  
Il Ministro, che era rimasto anch'egli scosso dalla notizia, rispose: -No, la signora Weasley si è diplomata a pieni voti nel giugno del millenovecento novantotto, dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts e per questo nell'agosto di quell'anno non vi era nessun legame alunno professore ad impedirvi di fare ciò che avete fatto.  
Hermione si schiarì la voce e chiese: -Ed ora?  
Il Ministro scosse la testa e rispose: -Ed ora nulla, il Ministero non muoverà nessuna azione e non divulgherà nessuna notizia. Voi avrete la massima libertà di fare ciò che riterrete più consono, anche di mettere tutto a tacere se questo è ciò che desiderate.  
Entrambe annuirono e decisero che era necessario riflettere più approfonditamente sulla questione.  
-Preside io ora devo lasciarvi poiché sta per iniziare la prima semi finale ed uno di noi due, deve presenziare. Lei si prenda pure il tempo che le serve prima di raggiungermi.- poi si voltò verso Hermione e Rose e si accomiatò anche con loro: -Professoressa Weasley, piccola Rose.  
Quando si voltò verso la strega medica Poppy Pomfrey si accorse che anche lei si era alzata ed era in procinto di salutare tutti, per cui l'attese ed insieme lasciarono la stanza.

Il grande orologio a pendolo suonò nove rintocchi e Rose fece quasi contemporaneamente un grosso sbadiglio. Non riusciva a capire come mai sia sua madre sia Minerva, la sua altra madre pensò ridacchiando, non avevano ancora aperto bocca ma rimanevano in silenzio sedute con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Così non poteva andare, pensò la piccola, stava iniziando ad annoiarsi oltre ogni logica, nonché doveva ancora andare a vestirsi perché la prossima partita era Gryffindor contro i Ballycastle Bats.  
Decise quindi di interrompere quel silenzio: -Dunque?  
Minerva tornò sulla terra e la guardò facendole un sorriso per poi farle un cenno con le spalle, come a dire: 'non saprei'.  
Rose si mise a ridere, se il mondo sapesse di chi sono veramente figlia, poi si voltò verso sua madre e le disse: -Mamma svegliati, abbiamo capito che ti sei messa a dormire! Io ti avviso che devo prepararmi perché ho una gara e, prima che tu me lo chieda, no non sono stupita né sconvolta né arrabbiata perché aveva già capito che qualcosa non andava in me ed almeno ora so che cosa è. Voglio dire, almeno ora so perché non sono rossa come tutti gli altri Weasley..  
Hermione le passò una mano nei capelli e ricominciò a piangere.  
Rose scosse la testa e la riprese: -Mamma basta dai, voi dovete parlare ed io invece devo andare. Anzi, potremmo parlare stasera così adesso andiamo al campo di Quidditch a vedere gli Slytherin sperando che perdano.  
Minerva annuì, certo quello non era il momento più opportuno per fare un salto indietro di ben dodici anni.

Finalmente quella lunga domenica era finita, il castello si era svuotato da tutti gli ospiti e, sperando di aver chiarito bene il discorso con il mal capitato giornalista, l'indomani il Daily Prophet avrebbe titolato della vittoria dei Ballycastle Bats, seguiti al secondo posto dai Puddlemere United ed al terzo dagli agguerriti Gryffindor, che avevano vinto la finale aggiudicandosi il bronzo contro gli Slytherin.  
Minerva si era spostata nelle sue stanze ed aveva tolto la pesante cappa invernale in lana, si tolse anche il vestito tradizionale che amava indossare per ricordare agli alunni l'importanza del passato anche nel presente e vestì una più morbida vestaglia da sera in seta verde e chiamò Twinky per richiedergli un vassoio di tè per tre persone e dei biscotti alla zenzero, le sue amate salamandre, nonché qualche scones col burro e la composta in parte, nel caso la piccola Rose avesse avuto fame.  
L'appuntamento era fissato per le ore otto di sera ed era quasi arrivato il momento di sentire gli ospiti bussare. Minerva si sedette sull'ottomana e mise nuovamente il volto tra le mani, come per nascondersi. Non riusciva a capacitarsene di non essersi resa conto di aver fatto quello che aveva evidentemente fatto dodici anni prima.

-Mamma perché non può venire anche Hugo?  
-Rose, perché per il momento non è il caso di divulgare troppo la notizia. Poi quando saremo a casa con il papà per le feste d'inverno ne riparleremo.  
Rose sbuffò ma annuì e continuò a camminare un passo dietro alla madre lungo i corridoi quasi deserti. Tutti gli studenti erano già nelle sale comuni delle loro case se non già a letto dopo il week-end impegnativo che si era appena concluso.  
Dopo qualche svolta e delle scale arrivarono alla porta degli alloggi privati della preside e Rose trasalì perché non era mai stata in quelle stanze, anzi nella realtà non era mai stata in quell'ala del castello.  
Bussarono ed una voce dall'interno le invitò ad accomodarsi.  
Minerva era ancora seduta comodamente sull'ottomana e Rose corse subito verso di lei ed occupò il posto vicino alla preside sullo stesso divanetto. Minerva sorrise e le passò una mano nei folti capelli corvini.  
Hermione osservò la scena mentre si accomodava su una poltrona di fronte alle due ed un sincero sorriso si fece largo sul suo volto stanco, era stata una giornata molto lunga.  
Rose, che si stava mettendo comoda ma non riusciva a trovare una posizione idonea fu placata da Minerva che la permise di togliere le scarpe e tirare su anche i piedi. La piccola ne fu felicissima ma soprattutto sollevata in quanto aveva temuto di dover trascorrere una serata per così dire ingessata nei modi.  
Minerva ruppe il silenzio: -Dunque Rose, come va?  
-Molto bene, anche se purtroppo non abbiamo vinto.- Minerva si mise a ridere ed apprezzò la leggerezza d'animo della fanciulla.  
Hermione osservò lo scambio e poi intervenne: -Preside io- fu zittita da un palmo di mano alzato e Minerva la interruppe ammonendo: -Hermione, per quanto siano passati anni da quando ci davano del 'tu' credo che in questa situazione sia preferibile.  
Hermione si schiarì la voce, era da tanto che non sentiva il suo nome venir pronunciato con quell'inflessione scozzese tipica di Minerva: -Si, hai ragione Minerva.  
-Così va meglio, vero Rose?- la piccola annuì.  
-Minerva io volevo scusarmi con te, io avrei dovuto parlartene molto prima di Rose, ma non avevo il coraggio.  
Minerva annuì mentre serviva il tè facendo le veci della padrona di casa.  
-Però non so, non ne ho avuto il coraggio e fino ad oggi era solo un grande dubbio ed ora siamo qui.. La verità è uscita nel più strano e roboante dei modi.  
-Ronald lo sa?  
Hermione scosse il capo ad indicare negazione: -Assolutamente no, lui non sa nulla.  
-Ma mamma adesso come facciamo con il papà e Hugo?  
-Piccola glielo diremo nel corso delle vacanze invernali.  
-Bene, anche perché se Minerva è il mio nuovo papà dovrò cambiare cognome.. o quanto meno aggiungerlo altrimenti non sarebbe giusto nei suoi confronti.  
Minerva arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli mentre Hermione iniziò a tossire per l'imbarazzo, Rose dal canto suo aveva preso all'assalto le salamandre allo zenzero, ecco un altro tratto che la accomunava alla parte McGonagall del suo patrimonio genetico: quell'amore malato per i biscotti allo zenzero a forma di salamandra.  
-Quindi stasera mi raccontate come sono nata?  
Minerva rise e rispose: -Si be' se vuoi, ti raccontiamo un po' la storia e poi tua mamma ci spiegherà come mai non ci ha fatto incontrare prima.  
-Bene, non vedo l'ora!

Hermione e Minerva si scambiarono uno sguardo ed insieme portarono Rose indietro di dodici anni narrandole gli eventi di quel caldo pomeriggio estivo.

 _La guerra era finita e gli esami di fine anno erano stati finalmente dati e passati con ottimi voti.  
Hermione si era già iscritta ad un master in Trasfigurazione, seguendo le orme della sua amata professoressa McGonagall ed era tornata a Hogwarts in quel caldo agosto proprio per comunicarglielo, nonché per vedere lo stato di avanzamento dei lavori di ristrutturazione.  
Tante voci si erano susseguite dalla fine della guerra e molte streghe e maghi avevano trascorso periodi a Hogwarts per aiutare la stoica preside nella ricostruzione. Si diceva che Minerva McGonagall non si fosse mai allontana dai locali dell'antica reggia e stesse lavorando notte e giorno per garantirne la riapertura per il nuovo anno scolastico, si vociferava anche che non voleva che l'istruzione delle nuove generazioni ne risentisse più di quanto non ne avesse già risentito a causa della guerra e di tutti gli annessi e connessi.  
Già varcando il grande cancello di ingresso si poteva constatare quanto i resti della battaglia fossero sempre e sempre più circoscritti e questo rendeva Hermione molto felice, lei stessa non vedeva l'ora di ritornare a vivere una parvenza di normalità ed essendo parte del Golden Trio la parola normalità in quel preciso momento non rientrava propriamente nel suo vocabolario quotidiano, purtroppo.  
Minerva era sul tetto dell'ala est e stava movimentando delle macerie verso una zona di raccolta, con lei altri tre maghi ed altrettante streghe erano al lavoro._ _  
Le due donne si videro quasi subito e Minerva, fatta apparire la scopa, si allontanò dal gruppo e volò dritta nella sua direzione.  
-Ciao Hermione, come è andata?  
Hermione sorrise e, salendo sull'asta della scopa, rispose: -Passata!  
Dalla fine della guerra il rapporto professoressa / studentessa si era tramutato in un rapporto di amicizia e di forte reciproca stima, Minerva aveva sempre riposto grandi speranze nella sua prediletta, mentre Hermione dal canto suo aveva sempre nutrito una fortissima fascinazione nei confronti della altera e regale docente._

 _Con un cenno del capo la neo eletta preside invitò l'ex alunna a salire sul manico della scopa davanti a lei, una volta fatto_ _Minerva prese il volo in direzione dell'ingresso principale del castello di Hogwarts, ma poi si appoggiò all'orecchio di Hermione e le chiese: -Ti va di fare un giro sul lago prima di rientrare?  
Hermione arrossì e rispose di si.  
Minerva girò sul posto, cambiò la direzione di marcia e partì in direzione del Lago Nero.  
Arrivarono su una spiaggia isolata ed atterrarono, Hermione corse verso il bagnasciuga e poi si girò verso Minerva che la raggiunse ed iniziarono a camminare fianco a fianco.  
-Racconta come è andata.  
-Il test d'ammissione è andato benissimo, ovviamente nessuno aveva dubbi dopo che avevano scoperto che per anni sei stata la mia insegnante in quella materia.  
Minerva sorrise e la invitò ad andare avanti: -Il test in ogni caso era semplice e l'ho superato a pieni voti. I corsi inizieranno a metà settembre.  
-Dovrai trovarti una casa a Londra per frequentare i corsi.  
-Si.- Hermione si fermò e fissò negli occhi Minerva, una preoccupazione difficilmente velata aveva soppiantato la gioia immensa che fino a prima ivi risiedeva: -Ronald mi ha chiesto di sposarlo.  
Minerva respirò profondamente e poi sorridendo affermò: -Wow, quindi delle felicitazioni sono d'obbligo!  
Ma Hermione la fermò e proseguì dicendo: -Io non so Minerva, io gli ho detto di si ma ti devo di dire la verità, non sono proprio sicura anzi..  
Minerva vide una lacrima rigare il volto della cara amica e l'asciugò con il pollice e poi lasciò la mano sulla guancia: -Hermione cosa ti sta facendo stare così male?  
Hermione alzò lo sguardo e guardò negli occhi l'ex professoressa, era bellissima e non riuscì a fermarsi e, mettendosi in punta di piedi, la baciò sulle labbra timidamente. Minerva ne rimase stupita ma non si allontanò anzi.  
Fu l'ultima volta che si videro ma contemporaneamente la prima in cui veramente si incontrarono, purtroppo entrambe avevano già deciso che le loro strade dovevano dirigersi su binari diversi o, forse, nessuna delle due ebbe il coraggio di prendere a piene mani ciò che veniva loro concesso._

Rose guardò Minerva e le chiese: -E così mi avete concepito su una spiaggia del Lago Nero?  
Hermione arrossì ed annuì.  
Rose guardò le due e poi disse: -Mamma tu ami il papà Ron?  
Hermione stupita dalla domanda rispose: -Si piccola, perché?  
-Perché mi sono informata oggi pomeriggio e due streghe possono concepire un figlio, altre a se una delle due padroneggia molto bene l'arte della Trasfigurazione- ed indicò Minerva – ma un'altra condicio sine qua non è l'amore che le unisce, ma è ovvio che tu non potevi amare due persone contemporaneamente..  
Hermione scosse la testa e guardò la figlia che era fino troppo intelligente per la sua età prima di rispondere: -Si, hai ragione, infatti ho sempre amato solo una persona.. –non aggiunse altro e lasciò che quella sua affermazione rimanesse così, sospesa.  
Rose annuì e sbadigliò, decise allora di tentare la fortuna e si sdraiò appoggiando la testa sulle gambe della sua 'mamma Minerva' e di lì a pochi minuti fu nel mondo dei sogni.  
Minerva e Hermione restarono sole ed in silenzio, tutte e due si guardavano e non avevano il coraggio di dire nulla. Minerva però si fece forza e disse: -Per essere il vero amore della tua vita è strano che tu mi abbia tagliato così bene fuori da tutto ciò che nella tua vita è successo, Rose inclusa.  
Hermione guardò quegli occhi bellissimi e rispose: -Ho avuto paura.  
-Ed ora?  
Il fuoco scoppiettava scaldando la stanza, il respiro regolare di Rose faceva da sottofondo e Hermione doveva rispondere alla più difficile delle domande.  
-Ed ora vorrei recuperare.  
-Sono felice che finalmente ti sia ricordata di essere una Gryffindor.  
-Mi ci è voluto tempo.  
-Tanto.  
-Spero non troppo.  
-Ne è valsa la pena di aspettare.- e chiese a Hermione di avvicinarsi e la giovane professoressa si sedette vicino alla gambe della preside ed insieme trascorsero il resto della serata in un confortevole silenzio.  
Certamente il futuro era incerto e nulla sarebbe stato facile, ma finalmente dopo dodici anni erano di nuovo insieme almeno come amiche. Forse anche come qualcosa in più? Quello purtroppo solo il futuro e gli eventi che ne sarebbero conseguiti avrebbe potuto deciderlo.

 **N.D.A.** – Sto scrivendo un sequel a questa storiella, solo quando sarà completo lo posterò. Dio solo sa quanto odio le storie postate incomplete e lasciate lì a macerare per anni.

Grazie per aver letto! Spero vi sia piaciuto

 _ **GillianIsBack**_


End file.
